Dulce y Violento
by Rainy Lady
Summary: AU "Mi vida es un asco". "No de nuevo, no, por favor". Bella es una muñeca de porcelana, desmadejada, vacia y rota...¿podra alguien repararla? Su llegada a Forks podria ser lo mejor en su vida...todo gracias a ciertas "personas".
1. Prologo

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aqui descritos me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer. No ahgo este fic con animos de lucro ni gano nada con ello, solo el reconociemiento de todos aquellos que lo leen. No em acuseis de nada, por favor. Este declaimer solo sera puesto al inicio del primer capitulo.**

_Hola a todos! Aqui yo con otra historia extraña...como podran ver -de ahora en adelante- esto es un AU. Estuve leyendo un fic de CCS que me dejo con la boca abierta, la autora confiesa nunca haber pasado por algo asi, pero afirma que la idea le vino a la mente de repente y que le gusta ese tipo de historia. Solo me queda afirmarles que estoy en la mism posicion que ella y que la historia no tiene nada que ver con mi vida personal. Espero no ofender a nadie con ella, pero era algo que ha rondado mi cabeza por varios dias._

** Dulce y Violento**

**Prólogo.**

Desperté alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, me dolía todo el cuerpo y un poco el rostro. Salí de la cama con prisa para no despertar a la persona que dormía a mi lado en la cama. La respiración del hombre era pausada, disfrutaba de un sueño profundo y complaciente; yo, en cambio, me levantaba de un sueño ligero repleto de pesadillas y recuerdos dolorosos.

Recogí toda mi ropa del suelo y salí corriendo de ese cuarto, detestaba _dormir _con él. Fui a mi habitación, en la que no me quedaba desde una semana atrás y saqué del armario la ropa que me pondría ese día. Una falda a medio muslo de mezclilla y una blusa negra, traía unas botas altas negras y sobre la blusa una pequeña sudadera abierta también negra. Mi largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en media coleta, y el resto caía con soltura por mis hombros. Me miré al espejo después de ducharme y vestirme y la imagen me hizo suspirar.

Tomé mi estuche de maquillaje y me dispuse a arreglarme. Él _ama_ verme usar faldas y le _encanta _mi forma de maquillarme, creo que en eso él y mi madre se parecían. Una base de maquillaje, polvo y rubor, rimel y delineador, labial y brillo. Aun con el maquillaje se notaban un poco las ojeras amoratadas bajo mis ojos chocolate. Miré mi rostro desde diferentes ángulos, intentando percibir cualquier imperfección en el acabado y que se notara el moretón en mi cara. Cada vez que apreciaba mi reflejo en el espejo me sentía como una muñeca de porcelana, desmadejada, vacía y rota.

-¿Bella?-su voz resonó en mi cabeza al escucharlo tocar la puerta del baño. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos y luego comenzó a latir desesperado. La cabeza empezó a dolerme y sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos.

-Ya voy.- me miré una última vez y armándome de valor salí del baño, quedando frente a frente con él.

-Buenos días, princesa-su aliento rozó una de mis orejas y temblé. –Nos vemos abajo, Bella- dijo dándome una nalgada y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, no era apropiado caer por ellas hoy. Fui a la cocina y comencé a prepararle el desayuno, una vez lo puse en la mesa y él bajó, me serví un tazón de cereal y me dispuse a comer. Sus ojos nunca se apartaban de mi cuerpo, y eso me hizo estremecer de nuevo. Sentía mis mejillas arder a causa de la rabia y la vergüenza.

-Qué dices, Bella. ¿Te gusta Forks?-su pregunta casual hizo que despegara la vista de la mesa y lo mirara atentamente, momento que aprovechó para clavar sus ojos en los míos y darme a entender lo que planeaba para esa noche.

-Es muy lindo. Mis padres amaban este lugar.-

Forks es un pequeño pueblo donde casi nunca deja de llover. Mis padres, Charlie y Renée Swan se mudaron a este pequeño lugar a los días de haberse casado. Yo nací un año después de su unión matrimonial. Renée y Charlie se casaron muy jóvenes, pero su amor jamás se perdió. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia tres años, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí solas. Mi mamá decidió abandonar este oscuro sitio y llevarme a una ciudad más cálida, Phoenix. Vivimos ahí desde la muerte de mi padre.

Cuando yo tenia ocho años mi madre se volvió a casa. El hombre que eligió, desde el primer momento que lo vi, supe que iba a ser una persona estupenda...pero siempre es posible equivocarse. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía once años, por razones desconocidas, aunque los oficiales afirmaron que era causa natural. Desde ese día, al no contar con más familia, pasé a ser la _hija oficial _de Phil, mi padrastro.

Phil es un hombre bien parecido y con una sonrisa amable. Desde su llegada a nuestro hogar, mi madre se sintió feliz y yo no podía hacer menos que reconocer que él era un buen tipo. Al morir ella, Phil comenzó a verse distinto. Me miraba constantemente con más atención de la necesaria y siempre me acompañaba a todas partes.

Después su trato comenzó a volverse más cariñoso, pero no del modo paternal que debía serlo. Al cumplir yo los trece años, me dio un _regalo sorpresa_ muy _especial_, o al menos esas fueron sus palabras al describirlo.

-Bella, llegarás tarde si no te apuras.-su sonrisa era amable, pero en sus ojos se notaba la burla.

-Me voy a la escue...-no terminé de pronunciar eso cuando sus labios atraparon los míos y aprisionaron mi cuerpo contra la pared. El golpe en la espalda me dolió y como reacción involuntaria dejé caer los libros al suelo. Phil se separó de mi sonriendo con malicia.

-No llegues tarde, cielo. Tenemos cosas que hacer...-después salió de la casa, dejándome paralizada en el mismo lugar y con una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla.

* * *

_Un inicio breve y un poco revelador. Voy advirtiendo que esto sera un Edward/Bella...aunque aun no decidò si los Cullen son o no vampiros. Espero sus comentarios...besos_

_ Mari-Cullen_


	2. Primer Dia

**Dulce y Violento**

**01.Primer día.**

Una vez escuché el coche de Phil salir de nuestro garaje, recogí mis libros y los coloqué sobre la mesa. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra por mi rostro, llevándose todo rastro de maquillaje...odiaba con todo mi ser a ese hombre al que debería llamar _padre_. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me lavé el rostro, esperé unos segundos a que mis ojos dejasen de llorar y volví a maquillarme. El moretón en mi mejilla era muy notable y me dolía al tocarlo, así que lo oculté lo mejor que pude. Cuando terminé de arreglarme bajé de nuevo y tomé mis cosas dispuesta a marcharme.

El día en Forks estaba nublado, como era de esperarse, pero hoy no iba a llover hasta la noche. Phil había prometido comprarme un coche para que fuera al instituto, y aunque no me gustara reconocer o aceptar un regalo de su parte, el coche me hacia mucha ilusión. Me lo prometió por mi cumpleaños 16, que seria dentro de un mes.

Teniendo el coche y acercándome más cada año a la mayoría de edad, seria mas sencillo marcharme a una universidad lejana. Solo debía preocuparme por mantener mis promedios perfectos para ser aceptada en el mejor ,y de ser posible, el mas lejano lugar de este mundo. Quizás una beca en el extranjero, México, España, Inglaterra...yo que sé. Tengo años estudiando idiomas y puedo vivir en cualquier parte. Lamentablemente tengo que vivir aquí y con él.

Llevaba la mochila al hombro, y en las manos mi celular, en el que iba escuchando música. Caminaba rumbo al Instituto de Forks, hoy era mi primer día en clases, a pesar de llevar una semana en Forks aun no conocía a nadie. Nunca antes había visto el colegio, pero según tenia entendido estaba por la carretera, al igual que el resto de establecimientos importantes. Todo en el pueblo era de un color verde, el olor a flores y plantas era embriagador y reconfortante, estaba completamente encantada con la vista.

Mis pasos son lentos, pero seguros. Siempre he sido una chica muy torpe, en especial desde la muerte de mamá. Desde pequeña he estudiado numerosas actividades adicionales a la formación básica: ballet, canto, danza, piano y guitarra; además, de los idiomas. Empecé a tomar más clases una vez pasó lo de Renée, al principio lo hacia porque alguna vez ella deseó verme realizar esas actividades y era mi modo de mostrarle cuanto la amaba. Después lo empecé a hacer para no estar en casa mucho tiempo, mantenerme alejada de Phil siempre ha sido mi prioridad. Al salir de la escuela siempre salgo con compañeras de clase o me quedo en la biblioteca o el parque a leer un rato; Phil lo entiende, sabe que estoy en una etapa difícil donde necesito una madre, pero lo que él desconoce es que no me aparto por ello, sino por él.

Pasados unos minutos por fin llego a la escuela. El estacionamiento está lleno de coches con varios años encima, solo uno es nuevo –un flamante volvo plateado- y destaca entre el resto. Igual como voy a destacar yo cuando camine por los pasillos.

Llego a la oficina principal y pido mi horario. Lo repaso varias veces y luego lo guardo en la mochila, este será un día largo, y como no conozco a nadie..tendré que pasar la tarde en la biblioteca.

Mi primera clase es Literatura, una de mis favoritas. Entro y me presento al profesor, un hombre de buen ver y algo intelectual, pero no puedo juzgar a simple vista...con el error en Phil ha sido suficiente. Yo no confío en los hombres, todos son iguales, siempre piensan en sexo y solo en sexo.

Tomo mi lugar y todos me observan, me hago la desentendida y reviso la lista de lecturas asignadas, suelto un bufido...como si no hubiera leído mil veces cada uno de esos libros. _Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Romeo y Julieta.._¿qué pasa aquí, acaso no hay mas libros en el mundo?

El resto de las clases pasan sin inconvenientes. Me paso la mayor parte del tiempo ignorando a chicos que se acercan a hablar conmigo y a todos aquellos que se ofrecen a acompañarme a la siguiente clase. Algo tedioso. Las chicas me ignoran por la aparente atención que recibo, así que durante el almuerzo no voy a la cafetería, a pesar de ser necesario, debido a que después de la marcha de Phil regresé todo mi desayuno al imaginar lo que había preparado para esta noche.

Cuando la campana suena me levanto de mi lugar apurada. Según el horario mi siguiente y última clase es Español, como si no lo hablara ya...esto es una tortura, siento como si estuviera haciendo la escuela por segunda vez.

-Hola, tu debes ser Isabella Swan. Soy Mike Newton. Bienvenida a Forks.- la voz de un chico me sacó de mis pensamientos, era atractivo, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su voz era amable y se notaba el interés por _la novedad del colegio_, era uno de esos chicos que se creen la gran cosa..bah..

-Hola y gracias- sin decir nada más, salí de ese lugar con prisa.

Iba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos, pero al doblar en uno choqué con algo, o mas bien alguien. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no ocurrió nada; alguien me había tomado por la cintura y ahora estaba pegada a un frío y duro pecho, mire hacia arriba y me quede boquiabierta. Un chico de cabello castaño cobrizo y unos profundos ojos dorados me miraba divertido, a su lado estaba una chica bajita de cabello negro y ojos también dorados, ella me miraba alegremente.

Soltó mi cuerpo y me alejé unos pasos de ellos completamente roja por la vergüenza. No me gustaba demostrar mi torpeza y menos que alguien me tocara, aunque fuera para salvarme de un golpe. Un pequeño dolor –donde antes estuvo el brazo del joven- me hizo reprimir un grito, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para ambos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la suave y melodiosa voz de la muchacha me hizo levantar la vista hacia ella, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación; mientras que su compañero solo me observaba atentamente.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias por evitarme la caída, y perdón por chocar con vosotros, pero llevaba prisa y bueno...- me abracé la cintura al sentir otro malestar, esto no podía ser cierto...¿cómo había olvidado los moretones en la cadera y la cintura? Con el golpe de la mañana y el choque de este momento me sentí molida. Los ojos se me comenzaron a cerrar y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta. Pero al final terminé perdida entre la oscuridad...

* * *

Reaccioné por el aroma a alcohol que me quemaba la nariz. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me vi rodeada por siete personas, el chico y la chica con los que había chocado en el pasillo y los otros, totales desconocidos. Me senté con cuidado en el sillón donde antes estaba acostada, y los observé a todos atentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?-el tono maternal que empleaba aquella mujer hizo que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos, implorando salir. Una logró correr por mi mejilla, pero fue rápidamente limpiada por la misma persona que la había ocasionado. Era una mujer muy hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado por el cabello color caramelo, sus ojos eran dorados y su mirada estaba cargada de ternura.

-Creo que ya esta mejor- la voz de un hombre me hizo girarme. Era un hombre realmente atractivo, su piel era pálida y tenia unas leves ojeras amoratadas marcadas bajo los ojos –igual que el resto de los presentes-, era rubio y de ojos dorados, parecía una estrella de cine o un modelo, pero según su aspecto se notaba que era un doctor.

Junto con ellos estaban otro chico: alto, rubio, ojos dorados, piel pálida, ojeras, musculoso y atractivo; otro muchacho: mas musculoso que el anterior, ojos dorados, piel y ojeras igual a los demás, cabello rizado y oscuro; la otra era una chica: curvas marcadas, cabello rubio, ojeras, piel y ojos como el resto; todos igual de guapos. Y por un momento me sentí insignificante.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen-dijo el doctor.- Y ellos son mi esposa Esme- señaló a la mujer que me había hablado con anterioridad. –Y ellos nuestros hijos adoptivos: Alice-la de la escuela-, Rosalie –la rubia-, Jasper –el rubio-, Emmett –el más grande, y él es Edward-el chico con el que choqué.

-Hola. Soy Isabella Swan y no entiendo que hago aquí...-las risas fueron generales y no pude menos que ponerme roja.

-Te desmayaste en la escuela, cariño. Edward y Alice te trajeron a casa y acabas de despertar hace un momento- la suave voz de Esme me dejo helada, ¿cómo que me había desmayado?

-¿Es muy tarde?-la pregunta salió veloz de mis labios a la vez que buscaba desesperadamente mi celular en el bolso.

-Son las tres, Isabella-me respondió la pequeña Alice. Las 3:00 pm., mis clases acababan a las dos, si me había desmayado antes de Español...llevaba dos horas en esa casa, siendo observada por desconocidos...

-Quédate a comer con nosotros hoy, cielo. No creo que a tus padres les moleste.-la esposa del doctor me habló de nuevo, y como era de esperarse, las palabras escarbaron en la herida. Ahora si quería llorar de verdad.

-¿Crees que a tus padres les moleste que te quedes con tu nueva amiga?- ¿amiga? Me quedé sin palabras y sin argumentos ante eso, podía volver a casa con Phil ahora o quedarme con esa agradable muchacha y su familia un rato más...aunque fuera irracional. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el celular de Phil.

-¿Hola, Phil?...si, soy yo...bien, gracias...si...¿no te importa que me quede hoy en casa de una compañera a comer?...esta bien...nos vemos en un rato más...yo, no creo que sea buena idea...se que ya lo discutimos pero...esta bien...hasta pronto...adiós- me molestaba notablemente tener que pedirle permiso a mi _tutor _para todo, en especial cuando me daba consejos como: _"Aléjate de los chicos, Bella."" Las apariencias engañan."_ ¿Quién era él para darme ese consejo? Él era un infeliz que solo me desgracia la vida...y para colmo, como yo cumpliré 16 pronto y él tiene sus tendencias afectivas hacia mí, debo presentarlo ante mis amigos como _mi novio_. Phil es joven, tiene alrededor de 24 años, es increíble que siendo tan joven se casara con mi madre que le llevaba por lo menos 7 años...aunque tengo entendido que el dinero tuvo que ver...

-¿Qué dijo tu padre, puedes quedarte?- Alice realmente era una persona agradable, pero sus palabras me herían demasiado.

-No era mi padre, era _mi novio_.-la voz se me quebró ante esa palabra, siempre pasaba eso cuando mentía. –Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia tres años y mi madre cuando cumplí once.- todos me miraron comprendiendo ahora mis reacciones ante el tono de Esme y las preguntas de Alice.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- Esme me miraba arrepentida y no pude menos que sonreír.

-¿Vives sola?-preguntó Alice con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-En realidad, no. Phil y yo vivimos juntos desde hace algunos años-

-¿Que edad tiene tu novio?- la indiscreta pregunta venía del tal Emmett...

-24, nos llevamos 8 años...es mi tutor, el se encarga de mi...- al menos eso era verdad.

Nos sentamos todos a comer. Esme era una cocinera excelente y se notaba todo el cariño que ponía en la comida para sus hijos. Una vez terminamos, aunque ninguno de nosotros comió mucho, regresamos a la sala. Entonces me permití observar un hermoso piano en el salón, una sonrisita se formó en mis labios. Tenia mucho sin tocar el piano, en realidad desde la muerte de mamá.

-¿Tocas?-la pregunta era del que menos esperaba, Edward. Pegué un pequeño salto cuando escuché su aterciopelada voz, pues estaba tan absorta en mis recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba embobada y que solo estábamos él y yo en la sala.

-Solía hacerlo, pero lo deje cuando pasó lo de mamá, ella adoraba escucharme...Phil no tiene interés en ello- sin ser conciente acariciaba con una mano el piano al hablar de mi madre, y apretaba la otra en un puño al mencionar a Phil, él lo notó, así que hice una jugada rápida. -Ya es tarde y debo irme, tengo planes con _mi novio_ y no quiero molestarlos mas- nuevamente esa palabra salía falsa de mis labios. Jamás aprendería a mentir.

-Te llevo a casa, estamos un poco lejos del pueblo y se hace tarde...-

-No-me miró sorprendido, así que intenté arreglarlo. –Gracias, pero no. Adoro caminar y Phil es muy celoso...yo, es mejor de este modo.-sonreí falsamente y él no pareció convencido.

Me despedí de todos una vez bajaron y prometí visitarlos otro día por voluntad propia y no por factores inesperados. Eran una familia muy agradable. Luego salí de la casa y comencé a caminar hacia la mía, con deseos de perderme en el bosque y no salir nunca más.


	3. Oscuridad

* * *

**Dulce y Violento**

**02.Oscuridad.**

La noche estaba fría y el cielo, aun siendo de noche, cubierto por las espantosas nubes negras. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana, la cual solo mostraba un paisaje desolado y deprimente. Los días en Forks siempre eran apagados, y sus noches, mucho mas oscuras. Los bosques alrededor de la pequeña casa conseguían mostrar ese ambiente característico de una película de terror; la misma imagen de un lugar sombrío y carente de luz alguna; aquel camino que la protagonista atravesaría corriendo para escapar de su cazador -aquel hombre o aquella bestia que atentaba contra su vida-, caería repetidas veces al suelo a causa de sus torpes pasos o las raíces engañosas, y en una de sus caídas sería incapaz de ponerse de pie, y se quedaría ahí, esperando el final de su existencia.

_Mírame,_

_Quien sabe a donde llegare_

Pero este no es mi caso. Yo no puedo huir de mi cazador, el hombre del que intentaría –y deseo con todas mis fuerzas- escapar tiene todo el derecho sobre mí. Las leyes lo hacen mi dueño, en cierto sentido. Yo solo soy un adorno más, una muñeca para su colección. Muchas veces me he planteado la idea de acompañar a mis padres, pero el simple temor de ser descubierta, y mi muerte impedida, me obliga a abandonar dicha esperanza de un futuro lleno de paz y descanso eterno.

_Tómame,_

_No hay suelo ya donde caer_

-Bella...-

Mi nombre escapa de sus labios numerosas veces, mientras sus labios y sus manos acarician mi cuerpo una y otra vez, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores lo han hecho. Han pasado tres largos y espantosos años desde la primera vez que lo hizo, pero el recuerdo sigue presente en mi mente, y el dolor y la humillación que me causa la situación en la que me veo, es la misma cada vez.

_Ven_

_Llévame de dolor_

_Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_que la noche me va a matar_

Sus labios encuentran los míos y puedo sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas –una tras otra- al sentir su lengua acariciar la mía de forma salvaje. Cuando sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi cuello, me permito sollozar débilmente. La ropa comienza a desaparecer lentamente, dejando expuesta mi piel a su tacto. Los sollozos se van apagando al saber que por más que llore nada cambiará. Su lengua limpia las gotas saladas de mi rostro, para luego trazar un camino del cuello al ombligo, haciéndome sentir tan sucia como es permitido sentirse.

Él es el hombre en quien una vez confié, al que pensé adorar como un padre, quien me ofreció consuelo cuando mi madre se fue...el mismo que ahora me causa el mayor dolor del mundo. La persona que se robó mi primer beso, mi primera caricia, mi felicidad, la esperanza y mi virginidad. El hombre que me quitó la inocencia y me impidió una niñez y una adolescencia normal. El mismo que me ha tocado desde que cumplí trece, y que lo seguirá haciendo hasta que pueda terminar la preparatoria y marcharme a una lejana universidad.

_Tómame,_

_Que el mundo se vino los pies_

Giro el rostro hacia la ventana, contemplando las gotas resbalar sin descanso por el cristal, y escucho los árboles moverse con el aire. Él sigue entretenido, su cuerpo y el mío se mueven a un mismo compás, una danza para dos que solo uno disfruta. Caricias y besos productos del deseo de un despreciable ser, recibidos por la inocente joven que se encuentra bajo su cuidado. Sus movimientos aumentan la intensidad a cada minuto, el dolor que siento es incomparable con cualquiera que haya sentido antes, no importa lo que pase...siempre termina igual.

_Llévame_

_Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder_

La lluvia golpetea el techo con fuerza. Igual que las lágrimas golpean la sábana con la que me cubro. La tortura ha terminado por esta noche, dando paso al asco y el tormento al que me veo sometida una vez se queda dormido. El llanto silencioso me hiere enormemente; deseo gritar, golpear algo, acabar con todo...pero tengo miedo.

Me levanto silenciosamente y me visto con la misma ropa que él se encargó de quitarme. Mis pasos son completamente mudos mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, tomo la pijama del armario y entro al baño. El lugar más seguro en esta casa.

_Ven_

_Llévame del dolor_

_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar_

El agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo, llevándose el sudor y la saliva del hombre que hace unos minutos lo recorrió del mismo modo. Mi piel arde ante el contacto con el agua de la regadera, y pronto me veo rodeada por el vapor, pero no importa...nada importa. Permanezco bajo la regadera mucho tiempo, acariciando con mis dedos las marcas amoratadas en la cadera, la espalda, brazos y cuello...los golpes que el me brinda al negarme a acompañarlo...

Unos ojos chocolate me regresan la mirada frente al espejo. En ellos no hay brillo alguno, los labios amoratados e hinchados lucen sin color ni vida, las ojeras bajo los ojos son pronunciadas, mi piel se ve pálida...aun siendo albina, luzco como un muerto. El reloj que he puesto en el baño marca las cinco de la mañana, tomo el estuche con pinturas e inicio con mi tarea, cubriendo marcas y golpes...

_Dame un beso_

_Algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_Y llorar en tus brazos al final_

_Que aun hay tiempo para escapar_

-Mamá. Papá. Llévenme con ustedes, por favor. Ya no soporto esta vida...-sollozo sin lágrimas una vez estoy en mi habitación, en mi interior agradezco que Phil se haya marchado sin dirigirme una mirada, pero por otro lado solo significa que el castigo no era el de la noche pasada.

-Si esto no acaba pronto yo...no puedo seguir así. Mamá, ¿por qué me dejaste? Te necesito...necesito que estés a mi lado, tu no permitirías que yo fuera infeliz...por favor, llévame contigo.-

Con esas últimas palabras abandoné mi cuarto, saliendo para el instituto con paso firme.

_Ven llévame del dolor_

El día estaba nublado, como era de esperarse, pero no llovería hasta dentro de unas horas. Llevaba la mirada clavada en el suelo cuando choqué con alguien, la levanté de forma involuntaria mientras pedía disculpas.

_Ven, llévame del dolor_

-¡Isabella!- una melodiosa voz gritó mi nombre. Frente a mi estaba el mismísimo Edward Cullen mirándome de forma extraña con los ojos negros, la que me había llamado era Alice Cullen y a unos cuantos metros estaba el precioso volvo plateado de la escuela, donde pude divisar la figura de Emmett Cullen y de Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

_Llévame, llévame, llévame_

-Sube al coche, Bella. Hoy irás con nosotros...-una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios del menor de los Cullen y mi corazón se detuvo un instante, para luego comenzar a latir de manera irregular a causa del miedo y la vergüenza.

-No, gracias. Prefiero caminar y...por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme Bella.- mis palabras sonaron frías y cortantes, dirigí una mirada a donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos esperándome y seguí avanzando sin mirar atrás en ninguna ocasión.

Una mano fría me detuvo unos metros más adelante, sin voltearme me quedé quieta y pude ver pasar el auto aprisa a nuestro lado.

_Ven llévame_

-Si no te molesta, te acompañaré a la escuela.- su tono era amable y su voz muy dulce. Me sentí incómoda, pero no dije nada. Apartó su mano de mi brazo y comencé a caminar de nuevo sin mirarlo, pensando en un modo de acabar con todo pronto y sin ser descubierta. -¿Te molesta mi presencia?- preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No, Edward. Solo estoy pensando...y...no tiene importancia.- me miró con reproche, algo frustrado. Sus ojos negros no se apartaron de mi, y por primera vez recordé que cuando nos conocimos sus ojos eran dorados...pero, ¿qué importaba? Tenia otras cosas en que pensar...un suicidio era difícil de planear...y su sola compañía me impedía concentrarme al máximo, sentía que él sabia lo que planeaba...y eso era un obstáculo.

Definitivamente los Cullen no eran lo que necesitaba en mi vida, o en lo que quedaba de ella.

Sonreí ante la imagen de mi muerte, y él lo notó inmediatamente. Cuando preguntó a que se debía mi repentino cambio de humor solo pude soltar una pequeña carcajada y luego guardar silencio.

Algunos creen que la vida es dulce, otros pensamos que la muerte lo es aún más...

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos/as! Un gusto pasar por estos lares de nuevo. Dejenme decirles que estoy muy feliz con el aopyo que me brindan. Oh, me emociono.

La cancion aqui puesta, es del grupo Kudai (uno de mis favoritos, arriba KUDAI!) y se llama Llevame. El titulo (Dulce y Violento) es el nombre de una de sus canciones.

Gracias x todo! Besos...n.n

Queda de vosotras, Mari Cullen: angel-of-blackwings


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Dulce y Violento**

**03. ¿Amigos?**

El camino a la escuela no fue nada especial. El hecho de que el magnífico Edward Cullen fuera a mi lado, no hizo el trayecto ni mas emocionante ni entretenido. Me limité a ignorarlo y contestar una que otra pregunta que hizo. Tres años han bastado para que pierda toda confianza en los hombres. Phil siempre me ha aconsejado que me aleje de ellos, que a esta edad lo único que quieren es darse un acostón con cuanta chica linda les pasa por enfrente, y hace tiempo lo considero del mismo modo, tomándolo a él como el principal hombre que quiere acostarse conmigo.

Es fácil mantener a los chicos a distancia, solo debo serles indiferente una semana –a lo mucho- y todos sus intentos decaen. Las chicas, por el contrario, entre más indiferente soy con los chicos, más se acercan a mí. La raza humana es completamente extraña, prefiero considerarme una criatura fuera de este mundo, y mi comportamiento lo señala. Es anormal para todos, que una chica bonita, con una figura digna de admirar –aunque yo no me considere así-, desista de la oportunidad de salir con los jóvenes más populares por seguir de novia con un tipo 10 años mayor. Aunque claro, ellos no saben lo que mi "novio" representa para mí...

-¿Quieres sentarte hoy con nosotros?-la voz de Alice me recordó que iba caminando rumbo a la cafetería.

-Gracias.-fue la palabra que escapó de mis labios, aunque no pareció convencer a mi compañera de que realmente agradecía su compañía, pero esa era la verdad, me daba lo mismo sentarme con ellos que sin ellos. Era preferible estar en la biblioteca o vagando por ahí que en un salón atestado de gente que te observa como idiota.

Cuando tomé asiento en la mesa de los Cullen todos se giraron a verme y comenzaron a cuchichear sobre mi atrevimiento. Al principio me puse roja, pero luego fui regresando a mi palidez natural, mientras oía a Alice hablar con Rosalie sobre ir pronto de compras, y los chicos discutían de un partido de béisbol.

-Bella, vendrás de compras con nosotros a la salida.-las palabras de la despampanante Rosalie me dejaron helada. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, que no era mucho tiempo, me dirigía a palabra.

Pero, ¿de donde sacaron el llamarme Bella? Vale, lo reconozco, Isabella es un asco...pero detesto Bella desde que Phil...desde hace un tiempo.

-No creo que sea oportuno, tengo muchos deberes y...-los ruegos de Alice y de la misma Rosalie me hicieron doblegarme. Desde ese momento juré detestarlas eternamente. –Vale, voy con ustedes...si eso no arruina los planes con Phil...-

-Oh, vamos Bella. No creo que a tu novio le moleste que salgas con tus amigas..-hice una mueca cuando Jasper habló, detestaba que Phil se hiciera pasar por mi novio, y detestaba que me lo recordaran.

-¿Les puedo pedir algo a cambio?-el tono inocente de mi voz provocó que en sus labios surgiera una sonrisa. Hubo una mirada fugaz entre Emmett y Edward, este ultimo negó un poco frustrado. No le di importancia.

-Lo que quieras, chica.-la fuerte risa de Emmett atrajo la atención de varios chicos ahí.

-No vuelvan a llamarme Bella.-el timbre sonó apenas las palabras salieron cortantes de mis labios. En sus rostros se mostró el asombro, pero sin agregar nada tomé mi bolso y salí de la cafetería con paso firme y decidido. Detestaba mi nombre, pero ser llamada de ese modo era mucho mas sucio.

El resto de las clases fueron aburridas, en biología descubrí que mi compañero era el menor de los Cullen, definitivamente el destino negaba mejorar mi suerte. La práctica fue sencilla, el trabajo en equipo era necesario, pero supe evitarlo lo mejor que pude. Solo en una ocasión nos tocamos por accidente, y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió; todo lo contrario a los escalofríos que sentía cuando Phil se acercaba demasiado.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso por mi parte, los Cullen se habían ofrecido a llevarme a casa y prometieron pasar por mí en unas dos horas, tiempo suficiente para informar a Phil y preparar la comida. Cuando estuve dentro preparé su comida preferida y la serví en cuanto escuché el coche estacionarse. Su rostro de fastidio pasó a alegría a una velocidad de vértigo al verme de espaldas en el fregadero. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios rozaron mi nuca.

-Después de la comida, Bella..-antes de que sus planes fueran conocidos interrumpí.

-Unas amigas me han invitado a ir de compras hoy, vendrán a recogerme dentro de una hora. Creo que tus planes serán pospuestos por un tiempo.- No se que fue, si las palabras y la sonrisa burlona o la mirada desafiante y asqueada, pero su reacción fue la esperada.

Una sonora bofetada resonó en el silencio de la cocina. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me lleve las manos al rostro, intentando de ese modo frenar el llanto. Me tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que un moretón comenzó a formarse en él, a jalones me obligó a subir las escaleras y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo chocar contra la pared. Cuando sus labios encontraron los míos cerré los ojos y no dije nada, solo quería evitar pensar que esto era verdad.

-Nos vemos cuando regreses, cielo.- besó mi frente y salió de la habitación, a los minutos escuché un plato quebrarse en la cocina y el auto alejarse. Me levanté a prisa y miré la hora, faltaban quince minutos para la llegada de los Cullen. Tomé un baño rápido, dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse una falda negra y una blusa azul manga tres cuartos, esperando con eso cubrir las marcas en los brazos. El maquillaje logró cubrir el golpe reciente, regresé al cuarto y vi en la cama la suma de 1000 dólares, lo que solía dejarme Phil después de mis "servicios". Era lo peor, ser abusada por tu padrastro, fingir que él es tu novio y luego, que te pague como si fueras una prostituta.

Recogí el dinero, pues cuando no lo hacía, sus golpes eran peores, y lo guardé en el bolso junto con las tarjetas de crédito que me dio de obsequio a los quince. Las llaves que me había aventado antes de salir llevaban una nota que decía "Felices 16, Bella. Disfruta el auto." Me asomé por la ventana para encontrar un volvo plateado estacionado tras un Porsche 911 GT3 blanco con un moño azul sobre él.

Bajé aprisa las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó. El suelo de la cocina estaba lleno de salsa y los platos de la comida rotos, le abrí a las chicas, sin esperar encontrar a los cinco frente a mí. Todos pasaron a la sala, elogiaron mi nuevo coche y después de ofrecerles algo de tomar –que por supuesto negaron- los dejé sentados para recoger la cocina, con Edward como mi sombra.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos dorados. ¿Dorados? Hace poco eran negros...

-Nada. Mi _novio _y yo discutimos y...no hay mucho que decir.-

-¿Discutieron?-

-Si, es algo normal entre _parejas_.-

-¿Cuál fue el motivo?-

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos cuando recordé el "motivo" por el que habíamos "discutido" y el modo en que todo terminó. Algunas bajaron por mis mejillas y él las notó de inmediato. –Ninguno especial.-alcancé a responder secándome el rostro con cuidado para no arruinar el maquillaje.

-Debes amarlo demasiado para ponerte así...-su tono era triste, como si estuviera decepcionado ante el descubrimiento. Si tu supieras, Edward...

-_Creo que si..._-no dije nada más, el tono era demasiado falso y mi compañero muy observador.

-Isabella, nosotros somos tus amigos, si deseas hablar...sabes donde estamos.-una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y logré sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en años. Quizás los Cullen si eran necesarios en mi vida, o en lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿Pueden darse prisa o están muy ocupados?-Emmett lanzó la pregunta al aire, después escuché a Rosalie regañarle y me puse roja al captar el doble significado.

-Vaya auto.-susurró Alice al observar el coche de cerca. Los Cullen estaban asombrados, pero la más impactada era yo.

-Gracias, es un regalo de mi _novio_ por mi cumpleaños 16.-

-¿Tu cumpleaños es hoy?-la duendecilla estaba histérica.

-No, mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes, es un adelanto...tu sabes, Forks, escuela, lluvia...-

-Oh, eso es perfecto. Así tendremos tiempo a prepararte una gran fiesta.- Rosalie acababa de tener una idea horrible.

-No, gracias. Detesto celebrar mis cumpleaños.- Eso era verdad, cada cumpleaños Phil tenía un regalo especial...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó cuando me subí al volvo, en el asiento del copiloto, para irnos al centro comercial.

-Me recuerdan que sigo viva- lo dije en un murmullo que ningún humano sería capaz de escuchar, pero ellos lo hicieron. Edward no dijo nada, pero me miró con el ceño fruncido el resto del camino.


	5. Socializacion

* * *

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 4. Socialización.**

Me encontraba caminando por las distintas tiendas del centro comercial en Port Angeles con los Cullen. Mientras íbamos pasando, las miradas se dirigían primero a ellos y luego a mi, intercambiando los roles después. Eso era...frustrante. Se que soy un bicho raro, y los Cullen son unos modelos de pasarela; pero mínimamente, por educación, la gente podría disimular. Por eso detesto a la gente.

...

...

...

-Oh, Isabella. Mira ese vestido.- dijo encantada Alice, sosteniendo en sus manos un vestido corto, ajustado y negro, dicho en una sola palabra: sexy.

-Es...lindo.-susurré poco convencida.

-Te veras fenomenal cuando lo uses en el baile del próximo viernes.- pronunció las palabras con tal rapidez que pensé, y esperé, que hubiera escuchado mal. Las palabras: Bella, sexy y baile, jamás se usaban en la misma oración.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alice. A ella le quedará muy bien ese vestido, tiene una bonita figura.-el comentario de Rosalie provocó que un montón de sangre se agolpara en mis mejillas. El resultado: un bochornoso sonrojo.

-¿Tu que opinas, Edward?-Alice llamó a su hermano. No me había dado cuenta que los chicos me observaban con detenimiento y después al vestido, según yo, estaban en cualquier parte menos aquí, me puse más roja que antes y cubrí el rostro con mis manos. Eso me recordó el día que Renée me llevó a comprar ropa interior a una tienda en Phoenix y el niño que me gustaba vio mis nuevas braguitas de conejitos cuando nos encontramos en las cajas.

-Creo que le sentará bien.-el comentario de Edward, las miradas pícaras de su familia, y la sonrisa torcida en su rostro, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Me dirigí a las cajas sin decirles nada, pagué las cosas que llevaba, y salí de la tienda rumbo a cualquier parte menos esa.

...

...

...

A los minutos me encontré sentada en una refresquería, fuera de la mira pública. Tomaba pequeños sorbos de mi bebida de uva, y la mayor parte del tiempo jugueteaba con el popote entre mis dedos. Un grupo de chicos se me acercó. Eran cinco, sus pieles eran más oscuras que las mía, pero parecían muy suaves. Tenían los ojos negros y estaban riéndose.

-Hola.-me saludó uno de ellos. -¿Te molesta que nos sentemos contigo?- preguntó amablemente, y si de algo podía estar segura, es que no iban a hacerme daño. Asentí, quedé entre dos de ellos y con los otros tres enfrente, pero no sentí miedo. –Mi nombre es Jacob, pero puedes llamarme Jake-me dijo el chico que se dirigió primero a mi. Estaba sentado justo frente a mí.

-Yo soy Embry-dijo el que estaba a mi izquierda. –Y él es Quil.-aseguró señalando al que estaba a mi derecha. Sonreí a ambos y asentí.

-Yo soy Paul.- dijo el que estaba a la derecha de Jacob. –Y él es Jared.-apuntó al de la izquierda del mismo.

-Un gusto conocerlos, soy Isabella Swan.- dije antes de tomar un sorbo de mi refresco.

-¿Isabella Swan?- me preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Jacob. Asentí desconcertada. -¿Tu padre era Charlie Swan?-me preguntó y sentí mi pecho oprimirse, aunque no recordaba mucho a mi padre su nombre me dañaba. Asentí de nuevo.

-Mi apellido es Black, soy hijo de Billy Black. Tus padres y los míos fueron muy amigos mientras vivieron aquí. Tu tenias dos años cuando yo nací. El viejo estaría feliz por verte. No volvió a saber nada de ti, ni de Renée desde que se fueron.-comentó el chico y me quedé de piedra. Billy Black, mamá lo había mencionado varias veces mientras me mostraba un álbum de fotos de su juventud.

-¿Ustedes son de la reserva india? La Push, quiero decir...-pregunté maravillada. Si algo deseaba era conocer la Push.

-Si. Eres bienvenida, chica.-rió Embry.

Estuvimos conversando alrededor de una hora. Alice había estado llamando a mi celular varias veces, pero nunca le contesté. Prefería conversar con los Quileutes que con un grupo de devastadoras criaturas sin remordimiento de humillarme.

-Este fin de semana haremos una fogata en la reserva y la pasaremos en grande. ¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó Jared, mientras él y sus amigos me dedicaban una mirada de súplica.

-Vale, nos vemos el sábado por la noche.-dije con la emoción brillando en los ojos. Eso realmente me alegraba.

-A Emily le va a encantar conocerte.-me dijo Paul y sonreí avergonzada.

-Y que decir de Sam.-dijo Quil.

-¿Traes coche o quieres que te llevemos a casa?- me preguntó Jacob una vez salimos del establecimiento.

-Vine con unos compañeros, pero me molesté con ellos y entonces aparecieron ustedes. Tomaré un taxi.-dije resuelta.

-Nosotros te llevamos. No hay problema, Bella.-hice una mueca cuando me llamó de ese modo. –Tus padres siempre te llamaban así, Billy me lo dijo, ¿te molesta?-preguntó curioso.

-No, Bella es perfecto.- sonreí falsamente, pero ellos estaban convencidos. Después de todo tenían 14 años.

...

...

...

-¿Por qué te molestaste con tus amigos?-preguntó curioso Embry camino a casa.

-Nada especial. Hicieron algunos comentarios y me avergoncé. Pero, ¿quién no se avergonzaría al estar con los Cullen?-respondí un tanto molesta.

-¿La familia del Dr. Cullen?-me preguntó Paul un poco enfadado, y dije que si.

-Ellos son así.-fue todo lo que dijo Jacob.

Llegamos a casa antes que Phil. Me despedí de ellos y les aseguré mi visita del fin de semana. Era miércoles, y según tenia entendido mi "novio" no estaría desde el jueves por la noche en casa, por lo menos hasta el lunes por la noche podría dormir tranquila.

...

...

...

Phil llegó dos horas después que yo. Me preguntó si me había gustado el coche y qué tal me había ido con las compras. Conversé con él de forma natural, me recordó lo de su partida la noche siguiente y su regreso la tarde-noche del lunes o la madrugada del martes. Sonreí dulcemente y subí a ducharme, aseguró estar muy cansado y me pidió que durmiera en mi cuarto. La sonrisa en mi rostro era inmensa, esa noche estaría en mi habitación, vestida y sola. Y así fue.

A la mañana siguiente encontré pegada en el refrigerador una nota de Phil que decía.

_Bella:_

_Los asuntos de trabajo que tenia pendientes han adelantado mi partida _

_y también afectaran mi regreso. Me voy ahora y vuelvo dentro _

_de dos semanas. Ten cuidado._

_Phil._

¿Podía ser más feliz? Dos semanas sin él. ¡Dos semanas! Si hoy es jueves, significa que estaré dos fines de semana sin nada que hacer. ¡Oh, vaya!

Con un humor estupendo salí de casa y subí a mi coche. Puse la radio y comencé a cantar la canción que sonaba. Definitivamente esto comenzaba a mejorar. Para cuando Phil regresara, yo ya habría abandonado este mundo.

...

...

...

Las primeras clases no fueron espectaculares. En literatura nos aplicaron un examen sobre _Cumbres Borrascosas_, pan comido para alguien que se lo sabe de memoria. Español, pues otro examen oral, algo simple. Trigonometría, detesto esa materia, pero estuvo bien.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería inconscientemente, no me había topado con los Cullen en todo el día. Sentí sus ojos fijos en mí cuando me senté con una chica de la clase de literatura, una persona muy agradable llamada Ángela. Ella, junto con otras personas: Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler y Lauren, ocupaban la mesa donde me encontraba.

-¿Sabes, Isabella.? Mañana por la noche es el baile de la escuela, pero en lugar de venir, haremos una reunión en casa de Mike, ya que sus padres no estarán todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué dices, vienes?-me preguntó Ben animadamente.

-Claro.-dije sonriéndole a Ángela, quien me miraba dulcemente y con una sonrisa de alegría. Ella me caía realmente bien.

-Entonces, te doy la dirección.- Mike la anotó en una hoja de papel y me la entregó, la guardé en mi bolso y seguí platicando con ellos sobre Phoenix. -El sábado iremos al cine. ¿Te apetece?-me preguntó sonriente Mike.

-No puedo, el sábado tengo planes-respondí y Mike frunció el ceño.

-¿Con tu novio?-me preguntó Jessica, en sus ojos brillaba el deseo de un nuevo chisme.

-No, mi novio estará fuera dos semanas. Saldré con unos amigos.-¿qué importaba que lo divulgara por ahí?

-¿A tu novio no le va a molestar?-me cuestionó Jess.

-Me importa un comino si se molesta. Tengo dos semanas para divertirme, no las voy a desaprovechar.-reí encantada y ellas también lo hicieron. Los chicos me miraban intrigados.

-Tengo la impresión que deseas terminar con él.-me dijo Ben. Asentí como respuesta.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-me preguntó Ángela.

-Apenas voy a cumplir 16, y el es mi tutor. Cuando cumpla los 18 podré marcharme de casa, pero si rompo con él ahora nos seguiremos viendo y no será agradable.-dije totalmente convencida.

-¿No hay algún modo de que lo dejes ahora?-preguntó Jess.

-¿Qué importa? Él no está, y yo disfrutaré saliendo de casa.-les aseguré.

-¿No te traerá problemas después?-

-Yo que sé. Si me voy a ir al infierno, qué mas da que sea ahora.-ellos me miraron divertidos y yo estaba feliz. Definitivamente mi humor no estaba tan mal después de conocer a los chicos de la Push.

...

...

...

Biología fue un fastidio. Pusieron una película y me dediqué a dibujar en una hoja cuanta tontería me pasó por la mente. Un perro, un conejo, unos ojos mirándome con recelo, un corazón sangrante atravesado por un cuchillo, una flor marchita, y un murciélago. Mi mente si que era extraña.

Edward Cullen me miraba con frecuencia, a mí y luego al cuaderno, y así sucesivamente. La hora pasó lenta. Saliendo de clase me dirigí al gimnasio, pero una figura me tapó el paso. Observé con atención a Edward mirándome, sus hermanos unos pasos más atrás.

-No pasa nada si pierdes una clase. Estábamos preocupados por ti.-me dijo Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento. El volvo plateado de Edward estaba estacionado junto a mi Porsche.

-No deberían haberlo estado, por lo que ven, estoy bien.-respondí sencillamente.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer? No pudimos encontrarte.-me comentó Emmett.

-Estaba en una refresquería conversando con unos chicos.-dije un poco sonrojada, ¿qué les importaba a ellos lo que yo hacía?

-¿Con unos chicos?-me preguntó insinuantemente Rosalie.

-Esto...si.-me estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.

-¿Les diste tu número o pediste los suyos?-me preguntó Emmett de forma burlona.

-No, les di mi dirección solamente.- Me miraron como si estuviera loca. Y en mi interior me reí de sus expresiones.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estas loca?-me preguntó Edward visiblemente irritado.

-¿Hice mal?- pregunté de forma inocente, notando como los ojos dorados de Edward se oscurecían.

-¡Podrían hacerte daño!- rugió el menor de los Cullen. Y en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa desafiante antes de exclamar:

-¡Oh! ¿cómo no lo pensé antes de aceptar salir con Jake el fin de semana?-me miraban asombrados.

-¿Y por qué nos evitaste durante el almuerzo?-me preguntó Alice herida.

-Ángela es una chica muy linda, no podía negar su invitación. Así como tampoco negué ir a casa de Mike.-ahora si que Edward estaba molesto.

-¿No vendrás al baile con nosotros?-me preguntó Jasper pausadamente. Noté el ambiente liberarse de la tensión y los ojos de Alice brillando por la excitación.

-Lo siento, pero no. Estaré en casa de Mike mañana por la noche. No creo posible estar en dos lugares a la vez.-dije, agregando una nota de sarcasmo a lo último.

-Bien, perfecto.-dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia su volvo.

-Perfecto-repetí desafiante mientras subían a su coche. Luego subí al mío y me fui a casa.

Si alejaba a los Cullen todo sería mas fácil. Quitar a la gente de en medio era simple.

Ellos eran una amenaza mayor que el grupo de Jess. Ahora estaba libre de ellos.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Muy bien chicas/os! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta extraña historia xD el primer paso es admitir que hay un problema, asi qee lo doy xD y admito tener un problema con los fics anormales que suelo escribir xD creo que ando igual o mas loca que Bella este capi u.u'_

_Primero aclaremos algunas dudas que nadie va a tener xD_

_1.¿Que hacen Jake y su manada en el fic? RComplicarle la existencia a Edward. _

_2.¿Por que anda Bella tan social? REsta de buen humor! Cuando nos sentimos inseguros o temerosos solemos apartarnos del mundo, ser reservados o vernos enojados. Pero cuando nos sentimos protegidos y seguros, como ella al ver que Phil no esta, solemos acercarnos mas a nuestros compañeros y ser nosotros mismos. Me pongo como ejemplo. _

_3.¿Por que Alice no ha visto nada de lo que sucede? RPorque eso arruinaria el fic xD_

_Y ahora unas preguntas para sembrar ansiedad en mis queridas/os lectoras/es! wii! _

_¿Que va a pasar en la fiesta de Mike? ¿Y en la Push? ¿Cuanto durara enojado Edward? ¿Podra Bella acabar con todo? ¿Que hara en dos semanas? ¿A que se dedica Phil? _

_Con eso me despido. Ahora me dispongo a actualizar mis otros dos fics. Besos _


	6. Revelaciones

Dulce y Violento

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 5. Revelación. **

Viernes. El día más esperado por todos los estudiantes del instituto de Forks, y no solo por dar inicio al fin de semana, sino por el baile que se iba a efectuar por la noche en el gimnasio. Las chicas no hablaban de otra cosa, los chicos no dejaban de apostar, el grupito de Mike discutía lo de su "reunión" y yo...bueno, yo era yo, dicho en otras palabras: fingía escucharlos.

-Hey, Bella. ¿Pasamos por ti o llevas coche?-la voz chillona de Jessica me regresó al mundo cruel.

-Llevo coche.-si, después de todo, ¿por qué dejar a mi bebé solo en casa?

Después de eso, ya no hablé más. Estaba deseosa de que todo esto acabara de una vez por todas. Era simple: ir con Mike, disfrutar la fiesta, alardear el lunes y tacharlo de la lista.

Cuando piensas acabar con todo, ¿por qué no hacer todo lo que te hubiera gustado hacer, de ser una chica feliz y normal, antes del final? En la lista estaban salir con compañeros de escuela y amigos fuera de ella, ir de compras y gastarme todo el dinero disponible –de ese modo Phil lo perdería-; lo otro no era necesario, lo que todas deseamos es el primer beso con la persona indicada, lástima que eso no fue antes. En fin, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

La hora del almuerzo pasó deprisa. El resto de mis clases no fue gran cosa. Durante biología Edward se dedicó a ignorarme, algo incómodo, pero a la vez grandioso. Alice me había enviado un mensaje para invitarme a su casa la noche siguiente, pero como no podía responderle al instante, quedamos de vernos en el estacionamiento.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, todos los alumnos corrieron fuera del aula, los pasillos se llenaron de gente y la palabra "baile" resonaba en mi cabeza. Me alegraba el hecho de no asistir al evento.

-Oye, Isabella.-la dulce voz de Alice me llamó apenas me vio caminar hacia el volvo donde estaban los Cullen. -¿Qué dices de mi invitación? Tendremos una noche de chicas...-me daba pena decepcionarla, era una chica muy linda, aunque algo escandalosa. O quizás yo era muy reservada.

-No puedo, Alice. Tengo planes con los chicos del centro comercial.- la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. Resoplé.

-¿Saldrás con personas que ni siquiera conoces? Podrían lastimarte...- Rosalie parecía preocupada, como si asegurara un hecho en vez de solo efectuar un comentario. Talvez a ella la habían lastimado antes...no, eso no era posible.

-No me dañarán. Son dos años menor que yo, uno de ellos es hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. Mamá me habló de ellos hace tiempo. Y a demás, tengo desde bebé sin ir a la Push.-intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-¿La Push?-preguntó Jasper.

-Si. Ya saben como es eso, sentarnos alrededor de una fogata, contar viejas historias, conocer a los de la reserva, pasar la noche entre compañeros...-Alice asintió.

-Y esta noche...-a penas Emmett lo mencionó le corté.

-No bailo, mi coordinación es pésima. A demás he quedado con el grupo de Jess, es como un favor a Áng.-asintieron, aunque algo me indicaba que conocían algo que yo no.

Después que me despedí de ellos, subí a mi coche y me fui a casa. Un paquete estaba puesto estratégicamente en la puerta, un regalo de Alice. Nada más y nada menos que un "sexy vestido negro para que Bella se lo ponga en el baile". Si, tres palabras que no van juntas ahora lo estaban.

Unas horas después, recibí una llamada de Ángela para decirme que habían pospuesto todo para el domingo. Al parecer los padres de Mike iban a irse hasta la mañana siguiente y no podría dar su "pequeña fiesta". Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Por un momento reconsideré la posibilidad de ir al baile, aunque no bailara. Pero el hecho de asistir, ponerme ese vestido y pasar la noche sentada sola no era muy tentadora. Al final me quedé en casa de Áng., para ver películas y disfrutar la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente fue todo menos normal. Estaba un poco nerviosa y algo ansiosa, un mal presentimiento y el recuerdo de una pesadilla me atormentaban. Al principio no le di importancia, pero en el transcurso de la tarde se fue haciendo más intenso.

Tardé más horas de lo normal en arreglarme, y aun así no me sentía muy cómoda. Mi corazón latía acelerado mientras conducía hasta la Push.

Cuando llegué logré vislumbrar la pequeña fogata en el terreno quileute y a los chicos sentados alrededor. Caminé lentamente, intentando no caer en ningún momento a causa de mi evidente nerviosismo. Jacob me ubicó de inmediato y corrió hacia mi para darme la bienvenida. A los segundos ya los tenia a los cinco ante mi.

-Chicos, ella es Bella Swan.-murmuró Jacob apenas llegamos con el resto de los quileutes.

-Soy Sam, un gusto conocerte, Bella.-un joven alto, unos años mayor que el resto me hablaba. A su lado se encontraba una chica muy linda, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad y sonreía. Una cicatriz la marcaba, pero eso no tenia importancia. Las cicatrices que no se ven son las que cuentan. –Ella es mi novia, Emily.-la chica se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

Pasé a sentarme sobre la tierra con la espalda recargada en un tronco. Todos bromeaban, reían y se golpeaban entre ellos. Todo rastro de incomodidad se esfumó a los minutos de estar ahí. Emily era una chica realmente agradable,

conversamos mucho tiempo. La ayudé con las botanas para los chicos, quienes comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Te gustan las historias de terror, Bella?-Embry hablaba con un tono de voz que pretendía ser terrorífico.

-Si, las disfruto mucho. No me asusto con facilidad.- "A menos que incluyan a Phil", me maldije por pensar en él.

Iba a empezar a contar una historia, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo apagué de inmediato, poniéndome completamente roja en el proceso.

-¿No debías contestar? Talvez era algo importante y...-comenzó Jared.

-No, solo era una llamada de Alice Cullen.-dije con voz despreocupada, pero todos se pusieron rígidos.

-¿Haz dicho Cullen? ¿Tienes algo que ver con ellos?-Sam hablaba a prisa, algo molesto y apretaba los puños.

-Bueno, somos compañeros de instituto y creo que algo parecido a amigos...-dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento. Jacob habló, decidido a contar la verdad sobre sus reacciones.

-¿Sabes que son los Cullen?-me preguntó Jacob y no supe que esperaba oír.

-Jacob, si le cuentas romperás el tratado.-Sam hablaba con firmeza y los chicos rodaron los ojos.

-Y si se mantiene con ellos, tarde o temprano romperán su parte.- dijo furioso Paul.

Tras una larga discusión de la que me perdí la mayor parte, Sam decidió contarme de qué hablaban:

-Bella, hay muchas historias sobre nuestro pueblo. Muchos piensan que nuestros antepasados tenían un pacto con los lobos, y que muchos de nosotros aun tenemos en nuestra sangre el producto de esa unión. Se cuenta que en nuestro pasado hubo hombres con la capacidad para transformarse en estos animales y proteger al resto, de los fríos. Estos hombres son llamados licántropos por tu gente.-

-¿Te refieres a los hombres-lobo? ¿Realmente existen?-pregunté con la curiosidad resplandeciendo. -¿Y que son los fríos?-

Sam continuó:

-El pueblo piensa que si, aunque no hay nada que lo asegure.-noté el tono falso en su voz. – Los fríos son conocidos por ustedes como vampiros. Los Quileutes acordaron con ellos no delatarlos ante los humanos, a cambio de que no entren a nuestro territorio. El bisabuelo de Jacob acordó el tratado. Los Cullen...-

-¿Qué tienen los Cullen que ver con esto?-pregunté atónita, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Los Cullen son vampiros. ¿No has notado algo extraño en ellos? Nunca comen, ojos cambiantes de color, piel pálida, ojeras marcadas, fuerza, velocidad, belleza inhumana, frío y rigidez en sus cuerpos...-algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

-Voz atrayente, deslumbran en ocasiones...ellos son ¿vampiros? Pero, ¿qué hay de la sangre?-estaba empezando a creer en ello.

-Se hacen llamar vegetarianos, solo cazan animales; pero, los accidentes ocurren, Bella. Por tu bien, aléjate de ellos.-la advertencia de Quil sonaba real, pero una parte de mi se negaba a ese hecho.

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema, yo había prometido no contar nada sobre ello. Entre más escuchaba, más creía. Todo concordaba, y el mundo que pintaban parecía en extremo real.

Esa noche fue extraña, y el sueño que tuve a continuación me hizo dudar de mi "realidad" y dar paso a la existencia de todas esas criaturas.

_Nunca nada es lo que parece. _


	7. Verguenza

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 6. Vergüenza.**

La mañana del domingo me pareció distinta a las anteriores en Forks, algo dentro de mí me obligaba a creer en el mundo que los chicos de La Push habían descrito, eso...eso haría todo más sencillo y a la vez complicado...

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, estuve leyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio _de nuevo mientras se llegaba la hora de ir a casa de Mike. Cuando el reloj dio las seis de la tarde, comencé a arreglarme y a las ocho en punto, me encontraba tocando el timbre en casa de los Newton.

Al abrirme la puerta, Mike me miró de arriba abajo y vi en sus ojos lo que veía en los de todo hombre, ese deseo sexual que caracteriza a la especie masculina, ese instinto animal...esa perversión propia de los chicos. Sonreí fingidamente y entré. Iba vestida con una falda corta negra, un corselete rojo con adornos de encaje negro, y traía unos botines negros de tacón aguja, y una gabardina negra que me quité al entrar a la casa.

Ángela y Ben estaban tomados de la mano conversando en un sillón, Lauren estaba platicando con Jess sobre moda, Tyler revisaba la colección de discos y Mike me seguía, sin perder detalle de mi cuerpo. Mientras, yo iba intentando parecer natural y los saludé a todos con un entusiasmo inexistente, al menos para los que no se llamaban Ángela Weber.

La música sonaba de fondo, nos reíamos por cualquier tontería, comíamos y tomábamos. Las carcajadas inundaban la casa, ese era el resultado de beber tanto, llevaba unos tres botes de cerveza y aun no me sentía mareada, a pesar de ser la primera vez que me embriagaba. Solo esperaba que la resaca el lunes no fuera tan mala como creía.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, Ángela y Ben se despidieron y partieron. Tyler fue el siguiente, seguido por Lauren. Así, a eso de las tres solo estábamos Mike, Jess y yo, pensé en irme primero, pero Jess se adelantó alegando ser muy tarde y tuve que quedarme a limpiar junto a mi nuevo acosador.

Mientras lavaba algunos platos, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, un poco paranoica mejor dicho. Podía sentir los ojos de Mike puestos en mi a cada movimiento que hacía. Era algo desagradable e incómodo.

Una vez terminamos, unos quince minutos después de que se fuera Jess, tomé otro trago de mi bebida para tranquilizarme, pero no mejoró nada. Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada y me temblaron las piernas, como pude me senté en el sillón y cerré los ojos un instante. Escuché a Mike apagar el reproductor de discos y acercarse a mí. Abrí los ojos solo para ver como sus labios encontraban los míos en un beso cargado de desesperación y lujuria. Intenté apartarlo, pero el cuerpo no me respondía como deseaba, estaba entumida...como si hubiera tomado algún medicamento de esos que te dejan tonta unas horas...como si me hubieran drogado. Un clic resonó en mi mente por segunda vez el fin de semana, Mike había puesto algo en mi bebida mientras no lo notaba.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a su cuarto, no podía moverme, quejarme o gritar...estaba paralizada, pero en mi mente maldecía mi suerte y planeaba cientos de formas de matarlo. Sus manos fueron descubriendo mi cuerpo y sus labios tocando mi piel con anhelo, con urgencia. Marcas en el cuello y en las muñecas aparecerían al día siguiente, sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas por la vergüenza, la furia y el miedo...como afrontaría esto a partir de ahora...verlo en la escuela y fingir que no pasó nada...

Sus labios encontraban los míos de vez en cuando, seguía sin poder reaccionar. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, estaba aterrada por lo que se avecinaba, aunque lo hubiera vivido tantas veces. Sus ojos me mostraron superioridad cuando entró en mí de forma bruta, como alguien que nunca lo ha hecho antes. Las lágrimas corrían empapando mis mejillas con cada movimiento, no encontraba mi voz para pedirle que parara, mi cerebro no daba ordenes, solo intentaba bloquear el momento.

Las alucinaciones comenzaron a hacerse presentes. El cuerpo de Mike cambio a ser el de Phil y sentí de nuevo el miedo de la primera vez, me veía indefensa y pequeña, falta de cariño...sin una madre que me cuidara de su monstruoso esposo...

Los recuerdos de mis noches con mi padrastro pasaron a una velocidad de vértigo ante mis ojos. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos sorprendió a ambos. Jess estaba de pie mirándonos con odio y dolor...me quería morir en ese instante.

-Esto es...yo...pensé que éramos amigas, Bella, no que te ibas a meter con mi novio cuando tuvieras oportunidad.-vi su rostro empaparse a causa del llanto y cubrió con una mano su boca para acallar los sollozos. En sus manos traía el abrigo color azul que había olvidado, y sin decir más se giró y azotó la puerta al salir.

Mike no le dio importancia y siguió con su juego, hasta que el orgasmo llegó...

Apenas se durmió intenté levantarme, caí dos veces al intentar caminar, me vestí aprisa y al caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida vi que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Subí a mi coche a trompicones y encendí el motor apurada, mis músculos aun no reaccionaban bien y las piernas me temblaban al andar, algo que se iba a pasar en unas cuantas horas más, quizás para la tarde o noche.

El camino a casa fue doloroso, me sentía sucia y avergonzada. Me bañé deteniéndome de la pared para no caer, sentía mis mejillas mojadas, pero no a causa del agua; terminé sentada en el suelo con el rostro entre las manos intentando parar el llanto. Me vestí con una falda de mezclilla, unos converse altos y una camiseta negra sin adorno, un maquillaje un poco más ligero al no tener marcas que cubrir. Los chupetes en el cuello no se notaban y las marcas en las muñecas eran invisibles con mi abrigo. Me miré al espejo y noté las ojeras marcadas, los ojos hinchados y los labios amoratados, el dolor de cabeza era horrible y tenia nauseas. Pensé en faltar, pero Phil se enteraría y no sería de su agrado.

Conduje al instituto despacio por mi poca coordinación de movimientos, pero lo que más deseaba era chocar en ese momento.

Jessica no llegó a las clases que compartíamos, y Mike me miraba a cierta distancia complacido.

Me mantuve en mi mundo e intenté bloquear lo de la noche-madrugada pasada. No funcionaba.

La hora del almuerzo me daba terror. Debía sentarme en la mesa con Ángela, soportar las miradas de Mike y los desplantes de Jess...o correr hacia Alice, atravesando toda la cafetería bajo la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos. Comer en el baño me parecía más placentero en ese instante.

Me crucé con Edward en el pasillo que doblaba hacia la cafetería, estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto y pensé que no me había notado. Cuando pasé justo frente a él, abrió los ojos y el negro hechizante me paralizó un instante; me sonrojé, sintiendo que él lo sabía, bajé la mirada y un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Bella...-escuché su melodiosa voz llamarme, el "Bella" se escuchaba dulce en sus labios...deja de pensar en eso, tonta.

-Lo siento...-susurré antes de abrirme paso hacia mi infierno personal. Antes de cruzar la puerta escuché los comentarios de los estudiantes y me congelé un segundo con la mano sobre la puerta.

"_¿Lo escucharon? La nueva se acostó con Newton anoche..." "Si, es una zorra" "Solo miren como se viste, incluso lo de su tutor, se acuesta con él..."_ "_y era amiga de Jessica" "Pero si se maquilla y se viste como prostituta" "¿Qué le vio Newton?" "Talvez ya se enredó con alguno de los Cullen y por eso no se hablan" "incluso acordó una cita con un chico que conoció en el centro comercial, ¡y de 14!" _

Abrí la puerta y todo se silenció. Los cuchicheos empezaron un minuto después de mi entrada, las miradas de reprobación por parte de las chicas eran desagradables; y las de los chicos, demasiado insinuantes.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí.-la voz de Lauren resonó en el gran salón.

-¿Cuánto cobras la hora, Bella?-escuché que preguntó un chico y luego todos estallaron en risas.

-Siempre pensé que parecías una callejera, pero no esperaba que lo fueras.-la voz herida de Jess me lastimó y una bofetada impacto contra mi mejilla antes que pudiera hablar. -¡Vete!- chilló y las mejillas se le mojaron.

Me di la vuelta y caminando con la cabeza en alto salí del lugar. Apenas atravesé el umbral de la puerta sentí mi rostro mojarse de nuevo y vi las gotas saladas caer a mis pies. Giré de nuevo por el pasillo y Edward seguía ahí de pie, mirándome molesto.

Intenté pasarlo por alto, pero su mano atrapó una de mis muñecas y me obligó a mirarlo al levantar con su mano libre mi mentón.

-¿Por qué te has disculpado?-su voz seguía sonando dulce, aunque sus ojos negros brillaban a causa del enfado.

A jalones me solté de su agarre y caminé por el pasillo con él siguiendo mis pasos. Me sentía mal, y él no mejoraba mi situación. El baño seguía siendo la mejor opción, me quedaría ahí hasta que terminara el almuerzo y luego huiría a casa.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final del descanso comenzó a sonar, salí de mi escondite, encontrándome completamente sola en el gran pasillo. Mis pasos hacia el coche fueron torpes, estuve a punto de caer varias veces, por fin había dejado de llorar, pero aun estaba intranquila.

Subí a mi auto, aunque no pensaba marcharme aun. Me senté en el asiento trasero con la espalda recargada en la puerta. Saqué unas pastillas de mi bolso y las tomé. La noche pasada había sido todo un completo desastre. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Cerré los ojos y me mantuve tranquila al reconocer a los Cullen parados junto al volvo de Edward, que estaba junto a mi coche, conversando. Al parecer no habían notado mi presencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?-la voz de Rosalie sonaba extraña, incluso un poco lejana. Las pastillas me estaban atontando y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escuchar.

-No lo sé, Rose. Ya les dije que me resulta imposible leer su mente, Bella no es como los demás.- dijo Edward.

Hablaban de mi, ¡qué raro! Este día todo el mundo sabia mi nombre. Y ¿qué era eso de leer mentes? ¿A eso se referían con los dones de los vampiros los chicos de la Push?

-No lo vi venir. Quizás fue decisión del momento, sino mis visiones me hubieran advertido.-dijo Alice un poco confusa. –Tuve una visión donde nos decía que podíamos llamarla Bella, y ya se cumplió.-habló de nuevo.

¿Visiones? Eso explicaría por qué me llamaban Bella cuando nadie más lo hacía. Entonces, Alice ¿veía el futuro?

-Pero, es tan raro. Se veía tan...distinta hoy.- la voz de Emmett sonó un poco más cercana y lo vi recargarse en mi coche, tapando con su cuerpo la ventana por la cual podía observarlos.

-Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, pero predominaba la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.-Jasper hablaba perfectamente de mi sentir, aunque no entendía la razón.

-¿Pudiste sentir algo más, Jazz? Como se sentían sus amigos.- le dijo Alice.

¿Jasper podía saber lo que sentían los demás? ¡Vaya, eso era fascinante!

-Jessica estaba dolida; Lauren, victoriosa; Mike, complacido; Ángela, ella confía en Bella; Ben no le dio importancia; Tyler y Eric, estaban molestos y envidiosos...pero la que más me preocupa es Bella.-volvió a hablar el rubio. Al menos ahora sabia que me era posible contar con Ang y Ben.

-Antes de entrar a la cafetería, me pidió disculpas...-comentó Edward, y todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo se.-

Mi pulso se aceleró de golpe y me vi incapaz de abrir los ojos. Mi cuerpo se quedó helado y no pude moverme. El aire me faltaba.

Al parecer ellos parecieron notarlo. Emmett se movió a prisa de mi coche y dijo mi nombre. Luego...

Todo se quedó negro.

* * *

_Hola! Un gusto volver por estos lares! ya tenia rato sin pasarme! agradezco sus reviews _

_Sobre este capi...dejenme decirles que me siento como una perra, creo que me ha afectado la pelicula de anoche...si no han visto "Crueles intenciones" conocida normalmente como "Juegos Sexuales" os la recomiendo, aqui el resultado xD_

_Hemos estado viendo a una Bella un tanto fuerte, intentando encubrir lo que siente y pasa a su alrededor, los Cullen necesitaban un pequeño empujonsito para entenderla...por desgracia, Mike se los ha dado._

_De ahora en adelante, veremos que pasa realmente..._

_besos_


	8. Secretos

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 7. Secretos. **

La mente humana es algo incomprensible en algunas ocasiones. La mayoría de las personas tenemos la fiel creencia del túnel oscuro y la luz al final del camino; ese pasadizo que nos conducirá a un mundo nuevo; un lugar donde no hay tristeza, dolor o sufrimiento. Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué no puedo verla?

Me encuentro sumergida en las sombras, sin voz...sola. Y a pesar de eso, no logro ver un final...o talvez esto solo sea un principio, el inicio de un castigo por mi debilidad.

Comienzo a gritar, pero de mis labios no escapa palabra alguna. Corro, pero todo es igual...no hay un modo de salir. No soporto mi propio peso y caigo de rodillas, hundiéndome en la desesperación, mientras siento las lagrimas bañar mis manos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siempre me pasan cosas así?

_Bella. _

Mi nombre hace eco y por instinto busco a la persona que lo ha pronunciado, pero no hay nadie.

_Bella. _

¿Mamá? No, Renée no me llamaría de ese modo al verme aquí. Quizás si dijeran _cielo_ podría ser ella.

_Bella. _

¿Papá? No, Charlie preferiría decirme _princesa_ antes que Bella. Mamá me contó que siempre lo hacía.

_Bella. _

Me levanto y giro en el mismo punto, intentando ver algo...lo que sea. No importa si me lastima, solo...quiero ver algo más.

Y entonces noto ese resplandor que con tanta desesperación estuve buscando hace un momento, la luz que iluminará mi camino y me alejara de las sombras que me atrapan y ahogan. Camino lentamente, acortando la distancia que me separa de esa vela en una noche de lluvia, ese sol que aleja la noche, porque esa luz es...

¿Edward?

Es él.

Su piel brilla como si del reflejo de miles de diamantes se tratara. _Bella. _Pronuncia mi nombre una vez más, y me noto congelada en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué me ocurre? Me siento como el ratón, atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Sus ojos dorados resplandecen, atrayéndome, hechizándome. Sus labios se curvan en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta, aunque nunca lo haya reconocido.

_Bella. _Me llama una vez más y veo a mis pies moverse por sí solos. Mi cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente hasta dejarme frente a él. Siento la sangre subir a mi rostro y las mejillas arder. Desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Sus pálidos y fríos dedos levantan mi mentón y me obligan a mirarlo, nuevamente sus ojos me cautivan y soy incapaz de reaccionar. Sus labios rozan los míos y siento el desenfrenado palpitar de mi corazón y la sangre hervir bajo mi piel, su tacto helado me quema...

Sus labios trazan un camino hasta mi cuello, provocando más latidos...más calor. Su aliento me produce escalofríos, y entre susurros pronuncia:

"_Te deseo, Bella."_

Sonríe con los colmillos a la vista. Poco a poco, mi mente le da sentido a su frase, pero la presa no le teme a su depredador. Me quedo sin respirar un instante y cierro los ojos. Sus colmillos atraviesan mi cuello y siento la sangre correr, pero no me molesta.

Porque eso es lo que deseamos ambos.

-¿Bella?- comienzo a abrir los ojos con pereza al escuchar que alguien me llama. La luz me deja ciega unos instantes, pero luego todo comienza a aclararse. Y nuevamente me encuentro en un sillón claro y rodeada por siete personas...

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto con voz suave mientras me incorporo, pero me mareo y tengo que acostarme de nuevo.

-Te desmayaste, cielo. ¿Estás segura de no estar enferma?-la dulce voz de Esme me habla con ternura, y aun no logro acostumbrarme.

-No estoy enferma, no que yo sepa.-sus ojos dorados buscan los de Carlisle y él me sonríe antes de acercarse a mí.

-Talvez debamos hacerte algunos estudios, Bella. Tus desmayos no son normales.-comienza el doctor Cullen. -¿Algún otro síntoma?-pregunta y yo niego.

-Estoy bien, solo es cansancio.-las excusas simples como esa no suenan falsas en mi boca. Aunque Edward siempre parece percatarse de ello. Debe ser parte de su don...

Vuelvo a levantarme, y esta vez logro sentarme con éxito. Le sonrío a Esme y al resto de los Cullen, intento despedirme...pero me lo impiden.

-Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo. Una charla de chicas, ¿qué dices?-Esme me ofrece algo que mi madre solía acostumbrar, las miradas que me dedican Rosalie y Alice terminan por convencerme.

-Vale, pero todo lo que diga se queda con vosotras. Les prohíbo incluso que piensen en ello.-las tres intercambian una sonrisa nerviosa con Edward y el niega con la mirada, el típico mirar a izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Subimos las escaleras, al cuarto de Alice, y me siento en la cama. Esme ocupa el lugar a mi lado, Alice en el suelo junto a su "madre" y Rosalie en una silla cercana. No necesita estar pegada a mí para oír mis susurros, su naturaleza es esa.

-Bella, cielo. Alice y Rosalie me han contado lo que sucedió con tu amigo Mike y como te trataron los chicos de la escuela, ¿cómo te sientes?- Ella inició del modo que pensé que lo haría. ¿Qué podía extrañarme? Después de todo, estamos en Forks.

-Como una perra.-dije con normalidad.

-Cometiste un error, mi niña. Eso no te hace una mala persona, ni merecedora de esos tratos. No debes olvidar que eres humana.-dijo de forma maternal. Pero la frase: "No debes olvidar que eres humana" dio paso a un montón de ideas en mi cabeza.

-¿No sabías que salía con Jessica?-me preguntó Alice. Negué con la cabeza. –Entonces no es tu culpa.-dijo resuelta.

¡Claro que no lo era! ¿Quién en su sano juicio desea que le pase todo lo que me ocurre? ¡Nadie! Pero a veces creo que es mejor que estas cosas me pasen a mi y no a las chicas que conozco. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie más.

-Nadie merece esto...-mis pensamientos pasan a ser palabras y aunque lo pronuncio en un susurro, sé que ellas lo escucharon. Sin embargo, no hacen comentario alguno, y en mi fuero interno se los agradezco.

-¿Desde cuando sales con tu novio?-noté el ligero cambio de tema de Rosalie. Y aun así, este no era mejor que el anterior.

-Desde los doce-

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-la curiosidad de Alice es realmente peligrosa. ¿Cómo conocí a Phil? Oh, pues verás Alice; él y mi madre se casaron y cuando ella murió y comenzó a abusar de mí se auto proclamó mi novio. ¡No podía decirle eso!

-Era profesor suplente de deportes en mi escuela- "Oh" fue todo lo que escuché de su parte.

-Bella, ¿cuándo comenzaste a tener relaciones sexuales?-abrí los ojos como platos y me caí de la cama. Desde el piso de abajo se escuchó una fuerte carcajada, que supuse, provenía de Emmett. Seguido de un golpe y escuché al novio de Rose decir "Lo siento, Edward."

¡Estúpidos sentidos desarrollados de los vampiros!

Sentí mi cara ponerse roja, pero no supe si de vergüenza o de coraje.

-A los trece- dije avergonzada.

-¿Te proteges?-me preguntó dulcemente Esme.

-No siempre, pero tomo anticonceptivos desde que empecé.-eso era cierto, si algo no deseaba era embarazarme de ese hombre.

-Talvez estas embarazada...-dijo Rosalie como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Parpadeé confusa, ¿yo, embarazada? ¿De Phil o de Mike? ¡Imposible!

-Yo...-los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas al solo pensar en la posibilidad. Sentí los dedos de Alice limpiar mis mejillas, mientras sonreía. –No puedo estar embarazada...¡no puedo!-comencé a sollozar, en mi mente podía ver lo que ellas creían. Y por un momento lo pensé también. Pero todo tiene una explicación lógica...

-Tranquila, corazón. Debemos hacerte unas pruebas primero, y pase lo que pase, aquí nos tendrás.-sollocé más fuerte.

¡Un momento, eso es! La primera vez me desmayé porque casi no había dormido y Phil me había golpeado, aparte de que choqué con un vampiro. Y ésta es la segunda, Mike me drogó anoche, ¿cierto? Cierto; tomé tranquilizantes esta mañana y las píldoras "del día siguiente", sumadas a los anticonceptivos normales... por eso me adormecí, podía haber muerto por una sobredosis de medicamento. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer los Cullen?

-Pude haber muerto esta mañana..-murmuré y ellas me miraron como si estuviera loca. Como por arte de magia, las lágrimas habían cesado.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Alice.

-Yo, bueno...esto...bebí anoche y creo que había algo en uno de mis tragos...tu sabes, drogas. Y estaba muy alterada por lo de Jess, tuve que tomar tranquilizantes antes de ir a la escuela...y los anticonceptivos, también las píldoras esas por si hay posibilidad de embarazo y en el coche...tomé otros tranquilizantes...bueno, yo...creo que fue solo una reacción por sobredosis.- me miraron con cara de "¿Solo eso?"

-¿Estas loca?-saltó Rosalie y por un momento dudé de mi cordura. -¿Acaso intentabas suicidarte?-

-¡No! Bueno no conscientemente...solo...no sé.- No planeaba morir en mi coche, obviamente.- Aun no.-dije y me miraron ahora si molestas.

-¿Pero si piensas suicidarte?-preguntó Esme con voz preocupada.

-Yo...no.-pero la voz se me quebró cuando respondí y ellas lo notaron.

-¿Por qué lo harías, Bella?-me preguntó Alice.

-No lo se.-mi voz sonaba rota, siempre era de ese modo cuando ocultaba la verdad.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio, solo podía escuchar el constante tic tac del reloj fuera de la habitación. No supe si fueron minutos u horas las que estuvimos de ese modo, pero cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, solo estaba Esme conmigo. Las chicas ya se habían marchado.

-Creo que debes quedarte aquí por esta noche.- intenté negarme, pero con la insistencia de mi acompañante, no pude competir. –Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Edward.- abrí los ojos con exageración. ¿Con Edward? Estaba en shock, y me congelé en el marco de la puerta. –Vamos, cariño. Edward no están aterrador, ¿o si?- negué con la cabeza.

El cuarto de Edward era grande, tenia demasiados discos...muchos de los que ni siquiera conocía a los interpretes. Claro de Luna, de Debussy, inundaba la atmósfera, sumergiéndome en una tranquilidad que no conocía. Él estaba ahí, terminado de acomodar una almohada en el sillón de cuero negro. Esme me guió a la cama y dijo qué seria mejor que no estuviera sola.

Le agradecí su hospitalidad, pero en mi interior maldecía a todos por acercarse tanto. Me dejaban sola con un chico, aunque en realidad no era un chico, era un vampiro. ¡Podría matarme mientras duermo! Eso no estaría tan mal...a menos que los chicos de La Push se equivoquen y él realmente no sea una criatura mitológica.

Se acostó en el sillón, me deseó buenas noches y al rato se quedó dormido. O fingió dormir...

Apenas lo hizo, me senté en la cama y rodeé con los brazos ambas piernas, coloqué el mentón sobre ellas y me dediqué a observar la pared. Con la mirada perdida y la mente en otro lugar, pasé la mayor parte de la noche, y los minutos que dormí...tuve una pesadilla y Edward tuvo que despertarme para que dejara de gritar. Y luego se sentó a mi lado, intentando descubrir la razón de mi llanto, algo que no consiguió.

Me fui temprano a mi casa, sin contar con que me esperaba una sorpresa poco grata.


	9. Sorpresa

Dulce y Violento

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 08. Sorpresa.**

Llegué a casa con el tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha y prepararme antes de ir al colegio. Agradecía que Alice se hubiera llevado mi coche a su casa, eso facilitaba el traslado hasta la mía. Y a pesar que había insistido en ir sola a la escuela, habían quedado en pasar por mí. Pero no esperaba encontrar...

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta y a pesar de que el miedo me envolvió cuando pensé que Phil había regresado, suspiré de alivio al no encontrar su auto en ninguna parte. Lo que significaba que aun estaba sola. Pero, ¿por qué mi puerta estaba abierta? Solamente yo tenia llave y Phil...pero eso ya estaba claro. Él no regresaba todavía y yo estaba por entrar... ¿entonces, como demonios...?

Terminé de empujar la puerta y a pesar que era de día, todo estaba oscuro; cerré la puerta a mi espalda, (algo tonto, lo sé) y tanteando la pared llegué a cumplir mi objetivo. Encendí la luz, pero no contaba con un jarrón roto en el mismo lugar donde me apoyé para mover el interruptor.

Sentí el filo cortar la piel de mi pierna y la sangre caliente corrió de la herida, marcando su camino hasta mi pie. El olor me llegaba con fuerza, a pesar de no ser nada profunda. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, pero todo se derrumbó cuando noté el estado de la planta baja.

Algunas paredes estaban rayadas con gis, crayolas e incluso con lápiz labial. Sus mensajes eran parecidos a los que había escuchado en el colegio la mañana anterior, cuando la noticia sobre mi acostón con Newton se hizo correr. El suelo estaba lleno de trozos de vidrio y porcelana, algunos cuadros estaban en el suelo, las fotografías rotas y los marcos molidos. Todo era un desastre.

Llevé una mano a la cortada y sentí en los dedos la sangre roja. Mi estómago se contrajo del asco, me pegué a la pared y comencé a hiperventilar. Con pasos torpes, y aferrada a la pared, subí las escaleras. El piso de arriba parecía estar bien. La habitación de Phil estaba en orden. El espejo del baño estaba rayado y roto. El piso estaba mojado y resbalé, cayendo de rodillas sobre él. Me levanté a duras penas, agarrada al lavamanos, sintiendo mas sangre correr por mi pierna, siendo conciente que me había cortado con el azulejo al caer.

Salí de ahí, sosteniéndome del marco de la puerta. El cuarto de mis padres, el que alguna vez fue suyo, estaba mal también. La cama estaba desecha y la ventana rota, las fotos despedazadas, los marcos quebrados...la ropa tirada en el suelo y el vestido de novia que guardaba con tanto cariño en el armario estaba un poco roto, podía arreglarlo. Pero de todas formas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El espejo del tocador de mi madre estaba rasgado, mi reflejo era partido en trozos. Y tirado por el suelo, estaban todos los recuerdos de mi madre...sus sortijas, aretes...su anillo de bodas estaba partido en dos. Igual que el de Charlie. Un sollozó escapó de mi pecho.

¿Quién había entrado a mi casa? Sus nombres me golpearon con fuerza: Jessica y Lauren. Era su forma de desquitarse por lo de Mike. Corrí a mi cuarto, siendo conciente que estaría peor que el resto de la casa. Y no estaba equivocada.

La cama estaba desecha, las almohadas tiradas por la habitación. Los maquillajes en el suelo, mis fotos hechas pedazos, mi armario abierto y la ropa esparcida en todas direcciones, muchas prendas rasgadas; las paredes pintadas, las cortinas trozadas, el espejo roto. Los frascos de perfumes quebrados en un rincón de la habitación, provocando que esta oliera de diferentes maneras, la pared contra la cual habían sido lanzados estaba sucia.

Y lloré, con dolor, con histeria, con furia, con tristeza. Como no lloraba desde la primera vez que Phil puso sus manos sobre mí. Porque ni siquiera en el funeral de mi madre lloré tanto como la primera vez que él me tocó. Y ahora lloraba igual que esa vez...

La sangre seca había formado costras sobre la blanca piel de mis piernas, y la cabeza me seguía doliendo. El llanto no paraba y no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Tomé un short negro que estaba tirado por ahí y una blusa azul que encontré en uno de los cajones. Me cambié a prisa y recogí mi cabello con una pinza. No importaba nada. Entré al baño, cayéndome de nuevo. Lavé en la ducha las cortadas y puse una venda sobre ellas. Bajé y tomando algunas bolsas de la cocina, un trapo, un balde de agua y la escoba junto con el trapeador, regresé a la sala. Dejé todo al pie de la escalera y miré de nuevo el desorden.

Me encaminé hacia las ventanas y bajé las persianas, no deseaba que nadie me viera. Intenté ponerle el seguro a la puerta, pero la chapa ya no servía, la emparejé de nuevo y coloqué una silla frente a ella. Con torpeza tomé el bolígrafo y comencé a anotar en el blog de recordatorios todo lo que debía comprar y arreglar antes de que Phil volviera, contaba con 72 hrs. para hacerlo, en realidad menos...

Saltando entre los destrozos, corrí escaleras arriba para buscar mi cartera. La encontré bajo un montón de prendas desgarradas. Pero estaba bien. No traía efectivo, pero todas las tarjetas que Phil me había dado, las que yo tenia y las que me dejó mi madre sin avisarle a su "esposo"; junto con la que mi abuela me había regalado, estaban ahí. Eso era una gran ventaja. Phil cuenta con que solo tengo tres tarjetas, pero nunca ha sido así. Tengo tres suyas, dos mías, dos de mi madre y una de mi abuela; si lo sumamos, es una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no pienso permitir que él se entere...bastante gasto cuando arreglo la casa por...pequeños problemas como este.

Bajé de nuevo, a trompicones por la prisa, hasta quedar en la pared mas sucia. Con el trapo en la mano, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas, comencé a limpiarla. Poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando, y la pared no avanzaba mucho. Mi ropa estaba mojada por algunas caídas en el baño y las cortadas me picaban, estaba aterrada por si alguien llegaba y notaba el desorden en mi "perfecto" hogar. El constante tic tac me recordaba que Alice y su familia estaban por pasar a recogerme, y aunque intenté mandarle un mensaje con mi celular, no traía saldo...desperfectos de la vida...

Las paredes quedaron limpias, lo suficiente para ser presentables y ahora, debía comprar pintura para toda la casa...

Subí de nuevo, y con cuidado quité el vidrio del tocador y recogí las joyas en el cuarto de mis padres, aparté las que iban a ser reparadas. En el baño tuve que quitar el espejo, pero como no, me caí de nuevo. Terminando empapada y con más cortadas. Escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no iba a abrir. Mi teléfono sonó y tuve que responder, después de todo...mi auto estaba afuera, así que yo estaba dentro.

-¿Bella, que pasa?-preguntó una inquieta Alice. Yo estaba de pie en mi habitación, juntando la ropa del suelo para luego arrojarla sobre la cama. -¿Cómo que no irás?-chilló y tuve que apartar el celular de mi oreja.

-Tengo algunos pendientes y no puedo ir.-dije, pero no era buena mintiendo.

-Si es por lo de Mike...-dijo ella, y se me revolvió el estómago. Phil, Newton y la sangre, eran lo peor con lo que podría toparme.

-No metas a Newton en esto.-dije cortante y al instante me sentí arrepentida. –Vayan sin mi, no deben llegar tarde.-

-Bella...-

-Adiós.-y colgué, por la ventana vi el volvo de Edward marcharse a toda prisa por la carretera. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios al verme sola de nuevo. Tomé la ropa que estaba desgarrada y creando un gran bulto sobre mis brazos, empecé a bajar por las escaleras. Resultado: resbalé en el último escalón y caí sentada, la ropa voló por todos lados.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con preocupación y burla. Y me giré a mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

-¿E-Ed-Edward?-mis mejillas se colorearon y de un salto me puse de pie. -¿Qué haces...?-

-Bueno, pensé que algo andaba mal si ibas a faltar a clases.-dijo y le miré con la boca abierta. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó viendo el desorden y me puse mas roja, pero de rabia.

-Nada.-dije cortona.

-Pues para no ser nada, es mucho.-hice una mueca. -¿En que puedo ayudarte?-lo pensé un segundo.

-Ve a la escuela y pásame los apuntes.-dije sencillamente. Él negó. –Haz lo que quieras...-dije resuelta. Tomé el trapeador y subí las escaleras, dispuesta a secar el piso del baño. Edward me siguió. Resbalé de nuevo con el agua, terminando sonrojada y en sus brazos, mientras él sonreía divertido. Realmente los odiaba, ¿por qué todos ellos eran tan perfectos y yo no? La respuesta me dio de frente: "porque ellos son vampiros, y tu..una insignificante humana". Los colores escaparon de mi rostro.

-Creo que necesitas sentarte un rato...-dijo dulcemente y tomándome por la cintura me sacó del pequeño cuarto, para sentarnos ambos en la escalera. -¿Les robaron o...?-comenzó a hablar, pero tuve que interrumpirlo y responder a la vez. Coloqué inconscientemente la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No, no nos han robado.-dije en un susurro. Y él me miró interrogante. –Creo que a esto se le llama venganza.-dije resuelta.

-¿Crees que Stanley y Mallory..?-asentí y él pareció pensarlo. –Es demasiado para ser una simple venganza, además, no hiciste mucho.-dijo serio, pero sus ojos estaban un poco oscuros y apretaba su mano en un puño.

-Si acostarse con el novio de una amiga, no es mucho...-dije decaída y por un segundo, repasé toda mi patética vida. ¿Por qué demonios todo lo malo me pasaba a mi? –Y de todas formas, no es la primera vez que me pasa.-dije sin querer.

-¿Sueles acostarte con los novios de tus amigas?-le miré con las mejillas encendidas y la boca abierta. Él se rió.

-No me refiero a eso, Newton es el primero. Pero...-pensé un segundo como explicarlo. -...los chicos suelen mirarme de un modo...-

-¿pervertido?-cuestionó riendo.

-Algo similar.-hice una mueca. –A las chicas no les gusta...ni a mi, pero...-me callé y encogí los hombros. –No entiendo que ven en mi...-dije resuelta.

-Eres bonita y lista.-susurró con voz aterciopelada y sentí la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentar. –Eres divertida, y eres fuerte.-dijo con una sonrisa. –Eres especial, ¿no te basta con eso?-

-Vosotros son perfectos...-dije con aires de envidia. – ¿Por que dices que soy especial, acaso no se han visto en un espejo?-él se rió con fuerzas y yo me levanté molesta. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

-No te enfades, no lo dije en broma.-repuso y le ignoré. Con pasos sigilosos, sin perder la elegancia de su especie, se acercó a mi y tomó mi muñeca. Me giré para encararlo, pero el caramelo de sus ojos me derritió y embelezada me olvidé de lo que iba a decir. Odiaba el efecto que causaba en mí, aunque no es su culpa; debe ser algo natural en los vampiros.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus heladas manos y sus ojos se fundieron con los míos, en ese momento, todo dejó de tener importancia. Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mis labios, dubitativo. Esperé, pero no parecía decidido a acabar lo que ya había iniciado. Acaricié con una de mis manos su mejilla y lo miré a los ojos, infundiéndole confianza, dándole permiso. Cuando sus labios y los míos se tocaron, mi corazón empezó a latir; y conforme los roces eran mas dulces, mi ritmo aumentaba.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo.

Recordándome que aun tenía uno…

Y que solo latía para él.


	10. Reflexiones

_¡Van a matarme! He tardado demasiado, o eso creo xD. Me gustó este capítulo xD aunque he tenido mejores u.u'. Espero les guste. Falta poco para que se acabe, unos cinco o talvez seis, el final ya está decidido xD Sin más por el momento...me voy n.n_

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 09. Reflexiones.**

Nos separamos lentamente, como si permanecer alejados fuera una condena. Una sonrisa descansaba en sus labios, pero en mí no pasaba lo mismo. Oculté el rostro en su pecho, intentando –en vano- que no notara las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

¿Por qué demonios no podía ser este mi primer beso?

Él era maravilloso. Atractivo, dulce, amable, cariñoso, atento..._perfecto_. Y yo, una más del montón. Sus ojos buscaron con impaciencia los míos una vez tomó mi rostro entre sus heladas manos. Me miró con preocupación y por un momento me sentí una completa tonta, ¿por qué lloraba en un momento como ese?

-¿Qué va mal, Bella?-preguntó con su melodiosa voz.

-Todo va mal.-dije entre sollozos. –Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.-

Su rostro se endureció un poco al escuchar mis palabras. –No lo es, Bella.-repuso serio. –Yo no te convengo, y aun así estas aquí, conmigo. Yo soy el que debe pensar que es demasiado bueno, eres demasiado buena para mi.- dijo con tristeza y mis ojos buscaron los suyos.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.-dije con seriedad y él sonrió con amargura. Me liberé de su contacto, muy a mi pesar, y seguí limpiando la planta baja. Él me ayudó y en poco tiempo todo estuvo mejor. Grandes bolsas negras fueron las que sacamos y aunque me dolía mucho deshacerme de ciertas pertenencias –mías y de mis padres- era necesario dado las malas condiciones en que se encontraban.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí de vez en cuando, como si intentara descubrir algo...o simplemente le gustara mirarme. Era extraño, pero el revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago no se iba. Quizás las cosas no fueran tan mal como pensaba, o solo era un momento de felicidad el que compartía a su lado. Pero, ¿por qué no disfrutar de ello y dejar de amargarse un momento?

Siempre he sido de esas chicas que se hacen las valientes, ya que temen enfrentar a sus demonios de frente. Eso es lo que hago desde la muerte de mamá, ocultarme de todos. Esconder mis sentimientos bajo la imagen de una chica independiente y libre de pensamiento, pero en el fondo de su corazón, prisionera de un hombre controlador y posesivo.

Nadie sabe lo de Phil, ni pienso contárselo a nadie, lo veo innecesario. A demás de eso, ¿a quién le iba a importar? No tengo muchos amigos de verdad, o una persona en quien apoyarme. Le temo a la gente y aunque en ocasiones es fácil socializar e intentar parecer una loca adolescente, no siempre funciona.

Las chicas de mi edad son demasiado explosivas y algo vanidosas, de ejemplo puedo poner a Jessica y Lauren; y los chicos por su parte, son solo hormonas revolucionadas, como Mike Newton. Y aunque cueste decirlo, es la primera vez que llego tan lejos con alguien de mi edad, aunque para variar, no fue voluntario.

¿Qué tiene el mundo en mi contra para tratarme como a una prostituta barata? No es que lo sea, o que realmente me sienta como una, pero...no me parece justo. Y a pesar de que sé, que no soy la única en todo el universo que atraviesa por esta situación, creo ser la única lo suficiente tonta para callarse la boca y decir: "Estoy acostumbrada, después de todo, no conozco otra cosa". Porque eso es lo que puedo pensar.

Phil tiene tanto tiempo tocándome que casi estoy acostumbrada a que lo haga. Hay ocasiones que es suave y otra donde realmente me lastima, todo depende de lo que yo haga. Llorar no sirve de nada, porque eso no detiene su tortura, y aun así, sigo gimoteando cuando cierra la puerta del cuarto donde paso la mayoría de mis noches.

Pero sigo sin entender, ¿qué tengo para que todos me traten como un simple objeto, o una muñeca? Y Edward, ¿qué ve en mí que no pueda encontrar en una criatura más pura? Solo mírenlo a él y luego a mí. ¿Acaso doy el porte de una mujer atractiva y perfecta? No, no soy Rosalie Hale. Dudo que ella alguna vez pudiera pasar por lo mismo que yo.

-¿Bella?- la aterciopelada voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, recordándome que seguíamos juntos, por lo menos este día. -¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Debo ir de compras.- una sonrisa torcida bailó en sus labios. –Hay cosas que reponer y paredes que pintar. No quiero que cuando Phil vuelva todo esté hecho un desorden.- sus ojos solo mostraron dolor cuando hablé de mi "novio", pero no tanto como el que me producía a mi pensar en él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- supe que realmente deseaba hacerlo, no era por simple cortesía. Asentí, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Y así fue como terminamos Edward y yo metidos en mi, prácticamente nuevo, coche. Anduvimos por varias tiendas, reponiendo cosas rotas y comprando lo necesario para dejar todo como antes.

-Así que...-comenzó en un tono inocente, lo que me obligó a fruncir el ceño, sabiendo que no iba a ser algo bueno. -¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Me tensé como respuesta. ¿Acaso importaba? Mi cumpleaños nunca era algo bueno, detestaba cumplir años, el único que me haría feliz sería el número 18, y porque legalmente sería libre. Sin ataduras, sin obligada convivencia con un desagradable personaje y sobretodo, sería yo misma. Sin esconderme ni tener miedo. Sería Bella en todas partes...una nueva y feliz Bella.

-El 13 de septiembre.- respondí con pocos ánimos, y él pareció pensarlo un momento, quizás intentando saber si no le mentía. -¿Y el tuyo?

Su rostro siempre pálido, me lo pareció mucho más. Había hecho la pregunta que jamás podría responderme, a menos que tuviera una excelente memoria sobre su vida humana, o era eso, o no era un vampiro como yo pensaba. Torció los labios en una mueca, viéndose incapaz de responder, pero convenientemente su celular sonó y la casa estaba demasiado cerca para seguir con el tema.

Pronto me puse a organizar todo, después de hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones por simples bromitas de adolescentes, uno sabe lo que hace. No es que sintiera agrado por ello, o deseara gastar mi dinero en cosas que ya tengo, pero siempre pasan "pequeños accidentes" como este. De ahí cuando digo que las adolescentes son muy explosivas, ni aunque viva cien años más, o repita mi vida, dejaré de pensar lo mismo.

A veces deseo haber vivido en una época distinta, algo similar a los tiempos de Romeo y Julieta, o por qué no, Elizabeth Bennet y el Sr. Darcy. Mujeres libres de pensamiento, con costumbres distintas al resto, únicas en varios sentidos; hombres educados y caballerosos, atentos y dulces, los que te defenderían hasta la muerte. ¿Quién no anhelaba un final feliz?

Romeo se sacrifica para estar con Julieta, su esposa, cuando cree que ésta ha muerto, aunque no sea así. ¿Y Julieta? Cuando despierta y descubre lo ocurrido, no siente miedo cuando el filo atraviesa su piel y la sangre corre entre sus dedos. Porque es el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, ¿por qué temer? No hay razones.

El amor es algo puro, y no obedece regla alguna. El corazón no entiende de razones o consejos. El amor es libre.

Pero, ¿por qué es tan difícil decir "te amo", a la persona que más aprecias? Siempre he querido obtener esa respuesta. Cuando te encuentras con esa persona, tu corazón comienza a latir deprisa y se te corta la respiración, no puedes apartar la mirada del suelo o jugar con tus dedos, tus mejillas se tiñen de un gracioso color rosa, y cuando escuchas su voz todo cobra sentido. Eso es lo que me pasa cuando estoy con Edward, aunque no es lo mismo para él.

-¿Bella?- nuevamente su voz me saca de mi ensoñación, cuando está cerca es imposible que no comience a desvariar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Es tan...especial.

Giro el rostro en su dirección, pero cuando sus ojos chocan con los míos, desvío la mirada completamente avergonzada. El calor oculto en el caramelo derretido de su mirar es abrasador, y es irresistible. Es deslumbrante.

-¿Te molestaría quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Alice quiere saber si...- no pude negarme.

-Si, dile a Alice que estaré ahí.- el sonrió antes de volver a hablar por el pequeño aparato plateado.

La casa quedó impecable, no parecía que un tornado había pasado por ella igual que cuando llegué. Había repuesto todo lo necesario y mandado a arreglar las joyas de mis padres, mi ropa no era importante...estaba segura que Alice me había visto en el centro comercial a su lado, y las paredes estaban secándose en ese momento.

Pasaban las siete cuando llegamos a donde los Cullen, yo hubiera tardado un poco más, pero Edward era quien conducía mi auto, por lo que el viaje fue mucho más corto. Llevaba en el asiento trasero una pequeña maleta, pues si iba a dormir ahí, lo mínimo era llevar todo lo personal, una pijama y un cambio para la mañana.

Alice nos esperaba ,sentada en el porche, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. A su lado estaba Jasper, quien nos miraba atentamente, y una sonrisa tranquila adornaba su bello rostro. La puerta fue abierta por Esme, quien me recibió de nuevo con un gran abrazo, y Carlisle, quien revisó con cuidado mis pequeñas heridas de la tarde.

Emmett estaba frente al televisor, jugando videojuegos. Y Rosalie, ella estaba en el sofá mirando una revista de modas. Sus ojos y los míos chocaron en un breve minuto, pero llevaban un significado oculto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina cuando vi más allá de la simple belleza de Rosalie Hale.

Sus ojos eran una puerta al pasado, como si en su mirada encontrara la respuesta a la duda que rondaba por mi mente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, Edward gruñó bajo como reflejo. Los dorados ojos de la rubia no abandonaron los míos mientras se acercaba con sutileza hasta ofrecerme su mano.

Y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, la tomé, subiendo las escaleras a su lado. El silencio reinó en la planta baja. Alice y Esme nos siguieron con cautela, mientras los chicos y Carlisle mantenían la vista clavada en Edward, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de furia.

Rosalie Hale ocultaba algo, y creía tener una idea sobre ello, y esperaba poder descubrirlo esa noche.


	11. Piezas

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 10. Piezas.**

Estábamos en la habitación de Alice. Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en la cama, Esme ocupó una silla frente al tocador y Alice se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el frío piso, aunque estuve segura que no sentiría lo helado como yo de estar en su lugar. La delicada mano de la Hale soltó la mía después de estar unos momentos sentadas en silencio.

Todas miraban en direcciones diferentes, y sus labios vibraban levemente. Conversaban a una velocidad impresionante, y lo que sea que estuvieran diciendo, no debía escucharlo...aún. No me molestaba en absoluto que no me tomaran en cuenta en ese momento, de hecho, se los agradecía enormemente, pues podía dejar a mi mente vagar entre nubes otro rato más.

No me di cuenta cuando el silencio se hizo presente, creo que me encontraba en otro mundo. Cuando regresé a la realidad, Alice estaba con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y una mano sobre mi hombro, agitándome un poco. Parpadeé confusa un par de veces, antes de sonreírle y asegurarle que estaba bien.

Realmente podía llegar a ser insistente si se lo proponía.

-Supimos lo de tu casa, Bella.- dijo despacio la duendecilla, intentando ocultar su ira en cada susurro dulce. Negué con la cabeza, lentamente.

-No fue nada, de verdad.- sus ojos buscaron los míos con ternura, era como una hermana menor a la que hay que cuidar. Aunque en su condición, dudo que necesiten a una "niñera". –He pasado por eso antes.- No quise que mi voz sonara tan triste, pero así fue.

-¿Antes?- preguntó preocupada Esme. Sus manos estaban juntas y descansaban sobre su regazo. Sus ojos solo mostraban cariño, me hacía sentir cohibida.

-Ya lo he dicho, no suelo caerle bien a la gente.- mi tono era amargo, aunque la gente que me rodeaba era lo que menos me importaba. –Mis compañeras se dejan llevar por comentarios...y luego se vienen los desastres.-

-Lo siento.-murmuró Esme y solo pude sonreírle.

Las horas pasaron volando, los chicos habían salido –por orden de Carlisle- de la casa, quedándonos solo las chicas. La conversación que mantuvimos no fue nada del otro mundo: escuela, familia, parejas y sobretodo...yo. Era como un psicoanálisis o algo similar. Las preguntas iban tan rápido que debía contestar lo primero que me pasaba por la cabeza, donde puse cuidado fue en hablar de Phil, como siempre.

Las escuchaba conversar animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, pero no prestaba más atención de la necesaria. Mi mente intentaba averiguar por qué Rosalie Hale me atraía de esa forma, por qué siempre necesitaba verla para sentirme tranquila...como si ella fuera parte de mí. ¿Qué podíamos tener en común una atractiva vampiresa y una inútil humana? ¿Cuál era su historia y por qué me empeñaba tanto en descubrirla?

-¿Creen en la reencarnación?- pregunté de la nada, captando la atención de todas ellas. Sentí mis mejillas calientes cuando tres pares de ojos dorados se clavaron en mí. –Olvídenlo.- comencé a hojear una de las revistas sobre la cama.

-Si creo.- respondió Esme, esperando obtener algo de mi parte. –Pienso que mi vida pasada fue algo complicada, a veces tengo sueños sobre aquel entonces. Me veo con un pequeño bebé en brazos, mi primer y único hijo, y me veo perdiéndolo. También me veo saltar de un risco, esperando la muerte y luego todo se vuelve oscuro. Cuando abro los ojos, tengo una nueva familia.- era triste escuchar eso, pero entendía de lo que hablaba.

Intentaba hacerme sentir cómoda con el nuevo tema que yo misma había sacado a colación, contándome su vida humana de forma breve, creyendo que lo interpretaría como ella lo dijo...como un sueño solamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando Rosalie apartó su mirada acusadora de ella.

-Dicen que la vida pasada es la opuesta a nuestra vida presente.- los ojos de Alice mostraban mucha curiosidad y emoción, como si todo fuera nuevo para ella. -¿Qué hay de ti, Alice?- pregunté al notar lo mucho que deseaba ser la siguiente.

-Yo también tengo sueños.- dijo en un susurro. –Me veo encerrada en una habitación oscura, con paredes de esponja...-una pequeña risita escapa de sus labios al pronunciar eso. –estoy sola, y de repente todo se oscurece...luego me veo libre, vagando por las calles oscuras de una extraña ciudad. De repente estoy en otro lugar, y hay un chico frente a mí. Su mano toma la mía y juntos buscamos un nuevo hogar...y luego nos veo aquí..con nuestra familia.-

-Ese chico...¿es Jasper, cierto?- ella asiente entre risas. De seguro la historia era muy linda. -¿Qué hay de ti, Rosalie, puedes contarme algo?-

-Primero tu, Bella.- su suave voz me deja en shock. ¿Mi historia? ¿Qué podía decir? Lo opuesto a...

-En mis sueños no hay luz ni oscuridad, ni siquiera frío o calor. No hay nada. Cuando sueño, floto entre niebla. No es negro ni blanco, es un punto muerto, un gris apagado.- me miran intentando descubrir lo que digo. –Creo en la otra vida, pero también creo que ésta es la primera que vivo.-

Se creyeron la mentira, después de todo...mis sueños si son esos.

-Me veo como una chica vanidosa, viviendo en los años de 1900.-dice Rosalie con cierta precaución. –Anhelando los lujos que hoy poseo, y el novio que tengo. Esperando casarme y ser una mujer de sociedad, con una enorme casa, grandes jardines verdes y muchos pequeños hermosos corriendo a mi alrededor. Un beso en la mejilla por las tardes, y un abrazo al despertar.- Yo la miraba con cierta tristeza, aunque lo peor aún estaba por venir. Esme y Alice se habían marchado a sus habitaciones ya, intentando darnos un poco de privacidad a ambas. –Veo al hombre perfecto...-remarca con sarcasmo. –Él puede darme lo que deseo, y luego llueven rosas rojas. Un anillo de compromiso y muchos bailes...luego solo hay dolor cuando nos encontramos en la calle, nosotros dos y sus amigos ebrios.- en mi interior sabía lo que se venía.

-Te hace daño, Rose.- dije con pesar, y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Él y sus amigos te..humillan...-ella entiende lo que eso significa y asiente. –Sientes el frío de la noche y ves la blanca nieve caer, pero el dolor no te permite pensar en nada y solo deseas que la muerte llegue rápido. Que todo termine...-no me había percatado que gruesas lágrimas empapaban mis mejillas. –Pero no lo hace...luego todo se oscurece...y cierras los ojos presa del infierno. Cuando los abres otra vez, eres tu de nuevo, pero tu vida ya no es igual. Porque has perdido la vida que tenías, ahora puedes ser feliz...-acostada sobre la cama, cerré los ojos mientras decía esas palabras, y aunque estaba mojando la almohada, no fui consciente de nada hasta que mi mente quedó en blanco y me sumergí en el gris de mis sueños.

Al fin entendía mi parecido con Rosalie. Ella había atravesado lo mismo que yo una noche antes de su transformación, y aunque ahora me sentía frágil ante ella, no importaba nada, porque las tres se habían abierto ante mí. Sin importarles lo que el resto pensara o lo molesto que sus chicos se pusieran, habían sido sinceras, pensando que yo no entendía la realidad de sus explicaciones.

Pero en eso estaba su error, yo tenía un conocimiento del que ellas no estaban enteradas. Yo sabía lo que realmente representan en este mundo, estoy al tanto de su identidad vampirica, y lo descubrirán más adelante. Porque no importa lo que sean, para mí siempre serán las personas más amables que he conocido...y nada podrá cambiar eso.

Cuando abro los ojos por la mañana, no estoy en la misma cama, ahora me encuentro en la cama de Edward. Estoy sola, pero a los minutos alguien toca a la puerta y por ella pasa una sonriente Alice, seguida por un serio Jasper. Una atmósfera un tanto pesada se siente en la casa, por obra de Jasper claro, pero por culpa de su servidora que por curiosa obligó a todas a contar su historia.

Esme me recibe con una gran sonrisa, feliz de verme con ánimos suficientes para quedarme un poco más. Desayuno tranquilamente en casa de los Cullen, pues al ser la última en levantarme, todos dicen la excusa de "ya hemos desayunado", aunque se que no es verdad.

La escuela pasa inadvertida, pues no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada que no sea lo que he escuchado la noche anterior. Rosalie Hale vivió una experiencia horrible...y ahora es tan...Rosalie. Tan decidida, tan firme, tan hermosa...es todo lo que yo no puedo ser. Superó su humillación, aceptó una nueva vida...y encontró la felicidad que tanto anhelaba...aunque no del mismo modo que lo deseaba al ser humana.

Vuelvo a casa de los Cullen al salir de clases, teniendo como pretexto un trabajo de biología con Edward. Una tarde calmada, donde terminamos los deberes y vemos algunas películas. Una tarde en familia, libre de preocupaciones y cualquier problema adolescente. Es fácil pasar el tiempo con ellos, pues no sientes las horas en compañía de la gente que quieres. Porque eso es precisamente lo que pasa.

Yo quiero a los Cullen como a mi propia familia, esa familia que nunca he podido tener. Tengo a Carlisle como la imagen que nunca pude conocer en Charlie; y Esme es la madre que perdí de pequeña. Alice es la hermanita menor y escandalosa que siempre desee y Emmett el hermano mayor que siempre te molesta. Jasper es el hermano que pone orden y no te mete en problemas con papá, y Rosalie es la hermana mayor que te ayuda con consejos cuando vas a salir de casa. Y Edward...

A él no puedo verlo como un hermano o un familiar cercano. Puedo verlo como el mejor amigo, el que siempre está ahí para secar tus lágrimas y jugar contigo. Y luego lo veo como el chico que me gusta, la persona más importante para mí en el mundo. Para finalmente verlo como el primer novio, la primera cita y el primer beso...

Me despido de ellos con un extraño sentimiento de deja vú, como si esta sensación la hubiera experimentado en alguna otra ocasión.

Dicen que la calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta, y solo puedo pensar que es verdad cuando regreso a casa y veo el coche de Phil estacionado en la entrada, la puerta entreabierta y una maleta al pie de las escaleras indican que él ha vuelto.

Siento el estómago revuelto y muchas nauseas. La cabeza me da vueltas y a trompicones subo las escaleras para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla, pero eso no es todo lo que encuentro al llegar a su cuarto.

Esto es algo que no esperaba, y sé que no podré sacármelo de la cabeza en un buen tiempo.

¿Qué demonios...?

* * *

Fechas de actualizaciones...

School Days: Sábado 19 de Julio.

Dulce y Violento: Lunes 21 de Julio.

El Despertar de una Estrella: Miércoles 23 de Julio.

Presento las fechas del siguiente capñitulo de cada fic.

La última actualizacion de los tres fue el día 17 de julio de 2008, aunque talvez los últimos os salgan con fecha de 18 xD Ya sabe, las diferencias de horario.

Nos leemos en las fechas dichas. Besos.


	12. Venganza

_Aquí yo...xD Cumpliendo con lo prometido...creo :s y solo espero lo disfruten. Y recuerden: nada es lo que parece _

_Waa! siempre quise decir eso xD_

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 11. Venganza.**

¿Qué demonios...

estaba haciendo Jessica en mi casa...

en la cama con...

Phil...?

Retrocedí con una mano sobre la boca, pero aún así se percataron de mi presencia. Phil sonrió antes de pedirme que me marchara, Jessica me miró con pena antes de volver a lo suyo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y ellos parecieron complacidos al verlas. No me importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo, ni nada por ese estilo.

Pero, si Jessica estaba ahí, solo podía significar que Phil sabía lo ocurrido. Nadie se mete en tu cama sin darte una pequeña explicación, ni menos. Claro está, si no lo obligas. Pero Jessica no se veía obligada en ningún sentido. Esa perra se estaba vengando...de nuevo...

Bajé lentamente y entré a la cocina. Eso iba a ser suficiente distracción hasta que mi ex – amiga se marchara. Preparé una cena lo suficiente atractiva para apaciguar la ira de mi padrastro, aunque no creí que bastara. Como por arte de magia, todo pesar desapareció y pude sentarme tranquilamente a mirar televisión.

No había mucho que ver, pero encontré una película que parecía prometedora. Trataba de una banda de adolescentes rebeldes y violentos, y como uno de ellos era encarcelado, y luego ser tratado como un conejillo de indias por científicos experimentando un nuevo método para corregir criminales. Y por un momento me sentí asqueada, la sangre, la violencia y las violaciones, todo tan familiar. La música clásica sonaba en la tele, y mis nauseas no se iban. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Alex al escuchar la novena sinfonía.

Pasos bajando la escalera me alertaron que no estaba sola. Apagué el televisor con el mando a distancia y me giré –sin levantarme- para mirarlos. Jessica jugaba con su cabello castaño, intentando dejarlo en su lugar. Phil se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisola blanca. Eran tan...horribles.

-No entiendo...-susurró Jessica mirándome con pena. –Porque Isabella...-mi nombre salió cubierto de resentimiento de sus labios. –Se metió con Mike si te tiene a ti todo el tiempo...- la sonrisa en el rostro de Phil era inmensa, un escalofrío me recorrió entera. Deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me arrastrara con ella.

-Quizás Isabella...- incluso Phil se burlaba de mí. –Aún no se de cuenta de lo que tu si.- Jessica soltó una risita tonta y luego se fue.

Me puse de pie y caminé a la cocina, sirviendo dos platos de comida y ocupando mi lugar de siempre. Phil se sentó de forma distraída, no parecía el hombre ruin de siempre, hoy se veía especialmente espeluznante.

-Así que Mike Newton...-dijo llevando el tenedor a sus labios. –Pensé que escogerías a alguien mejor...-

-¿A alguien mejor?- pregunté con cierta sorpresa. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vamos, Bella.- dijo acercándose a mi con lentitud. –Sabes que mereces a alguien mucho más atractivo.- acarició mis hombros y brazos con sus manos. Pegué un respingo. –Solo mírate...- sus labios marcaban un camino por mi cuello y hombros. –Eres muy guapa y tu cuerpo es muy deseable...-una de sus manos tocó mi muslo y ascendió por él, tocando la piel desnuda bajo mi falda. Comencé a jadear, con asco...

-Creo que debemos hablar...- dije poniéndome de pie. –Lo que pasó con Newton...- me besó, impidiendo que dijera la verdad.

-Sé lo que ocurrió, Isabella. No me importa.- ¿y a mí me importaba si le importaba? ¡Vaya, pobre tonto!

-No es eso...-intenté de nuevo, pero me cortó otra vez. Me puse de pie totalmente cabreada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la furia. –¿Puedes dejarme en paz?- pregunté molesta. Su mano impactó contra mi mejilla.

-Cállate, Bella.- le miré con el rostro inexpresivo. –Aprende a respetarme, hija.- sus palabras bastaron para desatar mi furia. Lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas.

Su mano llegó hasta la zona enrojecida y una mueca se formó en su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos me miraban con ira. Tiró con una mano ambos platos de comida, como lo hacía cuando se enfadaba y la mesa cayó al suelo. Las sillas golpearon contra el fregadero antes de aterrizar en el manchado piso de la cocina.

Me tomó por lo hombros, zarandeándome con fuerza. Las piernas me temblaron y temí caer al suelo, me sostuve de sus brazos, con la vista fija en el suelo y el corazón acelerado. El agarre se intensificó y mi malestar iba en aumento.

Me empujó contra el mueble de la cocina, sintiendo el golpe en la espalda. Me sostuve con fuerzas, intentando parar el descontrolado llanto que me mantenía presa ante la impotencia y el miedo. ¿Acaso no iba a escucharme nunca...?

El sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose, y de mi corazón partiéndose en pedacitos ante la escena, fue suficiente para que me quedara sin fuerzas. Estaba aterrada, ¿por qué no me mataba y acababa de una vez con todo? El infierno sería un lugar cálido comparado con este mundo.

Con pasos rápidos se puso frente a mí y tomando mi rostro con brusquedad, apretó sus labios contra los míos. Intenté apartarme, pero la presión que ejercía su cuerpo sobre el mío me mantenía prisionera contra el refrigerador.

Con el codo apreté la palanca del hielo, logrando de ese modo que Phil se apartara al sentir los hielos golpear contra su figura. Me soltó de golpe, y caí al suelo. Jadeante y desesperada. A duras penas me puse de pie de nuevo, intentó agarrarme por el brazo, pero lo corté.

Salí de ahí con pasos torpes, pero su mano alcanzó mi codo y me obligó a darme la vuelta. Sentí otra bofetada y pegué un chillido de frustración.

Sujetó mi barbilla con violencia, lastimándome. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, no era nada bueno lo que reflejaban.

Lo aparté bruscamente y subí corriendo las escaleras, azotando la puerta y dejándome caer al piso con la espalda recargada en ella.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grité entre sollozos. No me había percatado que alguien estaba en mi cuarto, ni que el aire helado se colaba por la ventana abierta.

-¡Abre la puerta, Isabella!- gritó.

-¡No!- chillé. Él pareció calmarse un poco.

-Debemos hablar, cielo.-

-Quiero quedarme aquí.-dije en un susurro. –Y quiero que escuches lo que diré.- no podía echarme para atrás. –No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, no te me acerques.-

-Isabella...- su voz sonaba dulce, amenazadoramente dulce. –Sé que estás enojada, mi vida, pero también creo que haz llegado muy lejos. Abre la puerta y discutamos esto.- negué con la cabeza.

-Phil, estoy embarazada.- las palabras sonaron rotas, comencé a sollozar más fuerte, asustada. No escuché sonido alguno del exterior.

La ventana se cerró con fuerza, rompiéndose el cristal en varios pedazos. Me puse de pie como acto reflejo, sin entender cómo había sucedido eso. Me encaminé a ella, pero la noche era demasiado cerrada para ver más allá del espeso bosque.

Un trueno resonó en el lugar, pegué un salto. La lluvia comenzó a azotar al pueblo, la tormenta venía con fuerza, como si un tornado se hubiese desatado cerca. Un rayo alumbró mi oscura habitación en el momento en que Phil atravesaba el umbral de mi puerta, ahora abierta.

Lo miré con horror y algunas lágrimas empaparon mi rostro. En su cara solo se reflejaba ira, una ira demasiado peligrosa para cualquiera. Sentí su dedos recorrer mi mejilla, intenté hablar, pero era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Esa noche no fue distinta a las anteriores.

...

La mañana llegó con lentitud. Apenas dieron las cinco me puse de pie dispuesta a ducharme. Tomé un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera negra, y me encaminé al agua.

No pude evitar sollozar un poco mientras el agua caliente recorría mi piel lastimada. Los moretones eran demasiado notorios, no podía ponerme falda ni ropa ligera, tendría que llevar el cabello suelto y un maquillaje un tanto más pronunciado.

Mis dedos acariciaron cada moretón, al tiempo que mi rostro reflejaba una mueca. Esto era culpa mía...por ser tan cobarde. Pero, ¿qué hacer?

Me vestí con calma, cepillé mi cabello con el rostro inexpresivo y me maquillé carente de emoción alguna. Me sentía débil, pálida y sin ganas de salir de casa. Los ojos chocolate de mi reflejo no mostraban nada, ni siquiera me veían con la pena de siempre. Todo era gris este día. Llevé ambas manos a mi vientre, notando lo incómodo que me parecía eso.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para algo similar a lo anunciado, nunca iba a estarlo.

Bajé a desayunar con el estómago cerrado. Phil estaba sentado en la silla de siempre, hablando por su costoso celular mientras revolvía su desayuno. Me serví un tazón de cereal y no pude comerle, imité sus movimientos y sólo le di vueltas a la cuchara dentro de la leche.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Phil cuando colgó.

Mis ojos buscaron su rostro sin comprender.

-Es de Newton, ¿cierto?- me señaló con el tenedor. –Anoche dijiste que estabas embarazada, ¿es suyo, acaso?-

-No es de Mike, es tuyo.- sonaba totalmente confiada. –Y no pareció importarte anoche..- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sabes que anoche estaba molesto por lo que dijo tu...amiga.- una diminuta sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban serios.

-Te odio.- dije sin pensarlo y en escasos segundos estuvo ante mí con el rostro furioso. –Lo siento.-

-Buscaré diversión en otra parte mientras arregló el aborto.- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-No pienso abortar.- dije siguiéndolo a la sala. –Es mío.-

-No vas a tenerlo, Isabella.- se detuvo y me miró. –Como tu tutor sé lo que te conviene.-

-Pues no parece que lo sepas.- repuse amargamente. –Haz lo que quieras, mándame a un internado religioso en Marte si quieres, envíame de regreso a Phoenix, no sé...pero no pienso abortar ni seguir contigo.- me miró desafiante.

-Eso está por verse.- azotó la puerta al salir. Me relajé un poco, pero volvió a abrirla poco tiempo después. –Y hoy no saldrás de esta casa.- no entendí a que se refería hasta que intenté abrir la puerta y noté que había cerrado por fuera. Era imposible salir sin usar una llave.

Me dejé caer en el sillón, incapaz de pensar en algo distinto a mi encierro. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.


	13. Planes

Un capítulo corto y practicamente de relleno. Nos acercamos al final, niñas. No sé si queda un capítulo y el epílogo, o dos capis y el epílogo. Todo depende de lo que mi cabeza diga xD Actualizo el martes!

**Dulce y Violento**

**Capítulo 12. Planes.**

El maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar, poniéndome de nervios. No quería contestar, tenía un mal presentimiento de ello, pero me aventuré a levantar la bocina.

-¿Bueno?- pregunté con cierto recelo.

-¿Se encuentra Phil en casa?- una voz masculina me recibió cortésmente del otro lado.

-No, ha salido ya.- respondí distante.

-Tu debes ser Bella, su chica, ¿no?- preguntó. Asentí. –Debes estar enterada de sus negocios, ¿no? Si es así, ¿puedes darle un mensaje?-

-Si, puedo hacerlo.- No tenía ni idea de a qué se dedicaba Phil, pero era un buen momento para descubrirlo.

-Dile que las chicas han llegado ya.- ¿qué chicas?

-¿Las chicas?- pregunté visiblemente interesada.

-Si, ya sabes. Las nuevas "meseras" para el bar.- tragué saliva violentamente. –Todas son perfectas para el trabajo, vienen de fuera.- claro, meseras.

-Yo se lo haré saber. Gracias por el aviso.- colgó.

Así que eso era...

Nuevas "meseras" para el bar. Phil estaba metido en un negocio perfecto para una ser tan ruin como él. Traían chicas de fuera para prostituirlas en Seattle y Por Angeles, los lugares donde normalmente andaba mi "pareja". Bares, burdeles, casas de apuestas...todo tenía mayor sentido ahora. Había estado investigando algunos de sus tan llamados "negocios", encontrando detalles que no cuadraban en nada bueno, y ahora me dan la pista clave.

-Es un...cerdo.- dije con los puños cerrados. –No solo le basta lastimarme a mí, también esas chicas...- no había notado las lágrimas de impotencia que resbalaban por mis mejillas. –Como le odio.-

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, incapaz de contener la ira que me embargaba al pensar en ese pobres niñas. Estaba furiosa, descolgué mi ropa de los ganchos y la aventé contra mi maleta. No necesitaba muchas cosas, había hecho un traspaso de las cuentas de Phil a las mías, por lo que no necesitaría dinero en un buen tiempo.

Las llaves de mi coche brillaban sobre la mesa de noche en mi cuarto, sin dudarlo las tomé. Arreglaría lo del cambio de placas una vez dejara Forks. Pero me acordé de Alice, de seguro me vería escapando y todo se arruinaría. Primero debía pasar a casa de los Cullen, agradecerles su amabilidad y decirles que me iba.

Los planes estaban trazándose en mi cabeza. Iría con la policía a contar todo, lo que me hacía a mí y lo de las "meseras" que había traído. Luego sería libre, totalmente libre.

Un problema: la puerta estaba cerrada. La pateé con fuerzas, furiosa por haberme olvidado de ello.

Tomé la maleta y volví a subir las escaleras. Echaba humo por las orejas de lo molesta que estaba. Una bombilla se encendió sobre mi cabeza en un segundo, y casi caigo del segundo piso por distraída. Genial, la maleta no cabía por la ventana. Saqué la ropa y la puse en varias bolsas, las anudé y las dejé caer sobre el pasto del jardín. Luego arrojé una bolsa más grande, donde metería todo.

Saltar por esa ventana no era buena idea tratándose de mí, pero las de abajo tenían reja y esta no. Me trepé, sin ser consciente de la gran altura que separaba mis pies del suelo firme.

Pero lo conseguí, logré salir de la casa. Metí todo en la maleta más grande y la arrojé al asiento trasero de mi coche, para luego subirme al delantero y poner el auto en marcha.

Miré mi casa una última vez, triste por separarnos de este modo, feliz por la reciente sensación de libertad. Iba a volver a ella por mis memorias cuando todo fuera seguro, de eso no había duda alguna.

El camino a casa de los Cullen me pareció mucho más fácil de encontrar que otras veces, quizás porque iba con gusto y no por escapar de mi realidad. Toqué dos veces, y pronto Esme me abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Esme.- la saludé alegremente. -¿Se han ido ya los chicos a la escuela?- pregunté cortésmente, deseando que estuviera sola.

-Aun no, querida.- me dedicó una sonrisa maternal y se la correspondí con otra. –Pasa. Chicos, Bella está aquí.- pronto estuvieron cinco personas en la sala con nosotros. A Carlisle lo había visto fuera antes de llamar, por lo que supuse que tendría que despedirme de todos.

Sus expresiones eran extrañas. Emmett me miraba serio, sin rastro de burla o alegría. Jasper me ignoraba completamente. Rosalie se veía fría, distante; esa sensación de calma ahora solo era miedo. Alice estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándome duramente. Y Edward, bueno, él me apuñalaba con sus ojos negros.

Mi corazón se aceleró como una reacción humana ante el terror.

-¿A qué debemos tu visita, Bella?- me preguntó Rosalie. Su voz estaba cargada de recelo, y juraría haber escuchado varios gruñidos.

-Solo vine a agradecerles su amabilidad...- todos formaron muecas en sus bellos rostros. –Me mudo de nuevo y...-

-¿Te mudas?- preguntó sarcásticamente Alice, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Bueno, Phil y yo hemos discutido esto desde hace días y necesitamos algo de tiempo...- me cortaron.

-¿Nueve meses, por ejemplo?- la pregunta venía de Edward. Mi corazón se detuvo, sabía que él había entrado en mi cuarto, su aroma era inconfundible.

-Podrían bastar.- respondí amargamente. Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, pero las retuve.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de mentirnos?- preguntó Emmett.

-No he mentido, realmente me voy...- no me creyeron. –No tengo por qué mentirles.-

-Talvez no mientas...-dijo Jasper. –Pero nos ocultas cosas.- agaché la cabeza, consciente que era verdad.

-Pensé que éramos amigas, ¿no confías en nosotros?- la voz de Alice sonaba mucho más cálida ahora, pero iba cargada de dolor. -¿Qué nos ocultas, Bella?- preguntó.

-Nada.- sonó falso, como todo, como yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero los labios de los cinco vibraban velozmente. Conversaban, me ignoraban. Carlisle rompió el silencio con las palabras adecuadas:

-¿Te mudas, Bella?- preguntó y todos nos giramos a verlo. –Es que vi las maletas en tu coche y...-

-Si, me voy hoy.- sentí siete pares de ojos mirándome con sorpresa.

-¿Realmente te vas?- preguntó Alice.

-Si, debo hacerlo.- me abrazó. Esta si era mi Alice, dulce, cálida.

-Si tu novio está molesto por tu embarazo puedes quedarte con nos...-comenzó a decir, pero la corté.

-Alice, no estoy embarazada.- reí. Ellos me miraron con incredulidad. –Tuve que usar esa excusa para que Phil me dejara irme. Necesito tiempo para mí.- Alice asintió, no muy convencida.

-¿Nos visitarás alguna vez?- preguntó Emmett, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Asentí.

Todo pareció verse mejor, pero cuando iba a marcharme, Rosalie me siguió.

Nadie nos observaba. Rosalie me sujetó por la muñeca y me obligó a detenerme. Sus manos corrieron el zipper de mi chaqueta, y sus dedos delinearon cada moretón y cada cicatriz en mis brazos, pecho y cuello. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, su sonrisa dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes. Me miró molesta, la aparté con brusquedad y me subí al coche.

Metí la reversa y crucé el camino hacia la carretera a más de 160 km/hr. Para ir aumentando cada vez que creía verla entre los árboles del bosque. Ellos no debían enterarse de lo que ocurría.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y el nombre de Phil apareció en la pantalla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco antes que lo arrojara por la ventana.

No podía empezar a buscarme todavía, no podía...


	14. Verdad

_Hola! Aquí vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de Dulce y Violento. En el anterior muchas se cuestionarion por qué Rosalie se reía, pero no lo hace. Una sonrisa no siempre es de alegría, y si sonríe mostrando sus colmillos no creo que sea de felicidad xD Tomémoslo como una sonrisa amarga, de furia o una mueca y falta de descripción precisa xD _

_Ya lo he decidido. Nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Espero les agrade este..._

* * *

**Dulce y Violento.**

**Capítulo 13. Verdad.**

_Fría, dolorosa y oscura verdad._

_El golpe que te muestra la realidad._

**Rosalie POV**

Quería llorar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba ver brotar esas gotas saladas de mis ojos. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y no era propio de mí; ¿qué estaba cambiando? Una parte de mí estaba totalmente aterrada y la otra satisfecha. Satisfecha, victoriosa, por haber acertado en lo obvio, y aterrada por el futuro de Bella.

Alice jamás había tenido una visión de ella en semejante dilema, en realidad, hacía tiempo que había dejado de tenerlas. Desde la vez del centro comercial para ser precisos...

Ahora que analizaba todo con detenimiento me parecía mas que lógico. El modo de ser, vestir y pensar de Bella era el mismo que el de cualquier chica con problemas. Tan cálida y fría, misteriosa y sincera a la vez, nos ocultaba algo...no quería reconocer lo que vivía; no deseaba mostrar a nadie la otra cara de la moneda.

Su forma de vestir, tan provocativa y a la vez tan despreocupada, intentando reflejar que todo estaba bien; pero a la vez luciendo como una cualquiera, porque ese es el concepto que tiene de sí misma. El maquillaje tan pronunciado, intentando ocultar los moretones en su rostro, intentando tapar a la Bella herida y mostrar a la chica fuerte. Sus ideas sobre el suicidio y el color negro tan frecuente, los sueños grises, el temblor en su voz al hablar de su "novio" y la falta de brillo en sus ojos al abandonar la casa.

Bella pedía a gritos ayuda, y nunca nos dimos cuenta. Logró engañarnos por completo. La mentira sobre su embarazo, era el modo de evitar que él la tocara por un tiempo; su mudanza, estaba huyendo. Las venganzas de las chicas, las disculpas después de lo de Mike Newton. ¿Cómo pudimos estar tan ciegos?

Solo porque se mostraba indiferente ante su vida de adolescente, Alice no la veía y Edward no escuchaba sus pensamientos...creímos que estaba bien. Pero, la que debió darse cuenta fui yo.

Yo ya experimenté algo así y aún no puedo olvidarlo, a pesar de que han pasado tantos años. Y aún en ocasiones me siento sucia, me siento una tonta por haber creído tan ciegamente en mi prometido...pero Bella...es solo una niña de dieciséis años...

No pude evitar estampar mi puño contra un árbol cercano, provocando un gran estruendo cuando este cayó. Tenía que hacer algo pronto...un presentimiento me alertaba que las cosas iban a empeorar. Corrí a casa, incapaz de pensar más en el asunto.

Sé que Edward la quiere, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, y ella también lo ha aceptado. Estoy de acuerdo en ello, pero me parece que si Edward se entera ahora va a reaccionar exageradamente, como siempre lo hace. Pero, hay algo que me deja con dudas...¿cómo es que Bella no se sorprendió cuando pensamos que estaba embarazada?

Es como si supiera que nosotros, que Edward...Y eso de la reencarnación, el modo que buscó para hacernos hablar de una vida pasada...¿sabe lo que somos, que somos...vampiros? Y si es así, ¿desde cuando lo sabe? Es tan extraño, tan confuso, tan ella...

-¡Hey, Edward!- escuché la voz de mi esposo. Emmett estaba llamando a Edward, intentando traerlo de nuevo al mundo real.

–No puedo ver a donde se dirige.- comentó Alice, se notaba lo frustrada que estaba, lo más probable es que quieran ir por ella y traerla de vuelta.

–Va a estar bien, lo más seguro es que vuelva a su antigua casa.- dijo Jasper y pronto se sintió una atmósfera de tranquilidad alrededor de la casa. Abrí la puerta y sentí seis pares de ojos dorados mirarme.

-¿Cuánto la amas?- le pregunté a mi hermano, quien me contempló con sus dorados ojos carentes de brillo. –Contesta, maldita sea, Edward.- desvió la mirada, intentando ignorarme.

-¿Rosalie?-preguntó mi madre con preocupación. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé por la camisa, levantándolo del suelo; las ventajas de ser un vampiro. -¿Cuánto, Edward?- me estaba desesperando y él no ayudaba mucho.

–Más que a nada en este mundo, Rose.- dijo por fin, sin mirarme.-Más que a mi mismo.-

–Bien, pues vamos a ayudarla- dije resuelta y dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Ayudarla, a qué te refieres?- preguntó Alice, sin entender nada.

–Solo hagan lo que les diga.- todos asintieron. –Emmett, Jasper, sigan el rastro del coche de Bella; cualquier cosa llamen a mi celular.- los dos asintieron y salieron corriendo de casa. –Esme, Carlisle.- me miraron con sus preocupados ojos. –Busquen cualquier información sobre Charlie y Renée Swan en Forks y Phoenix.- pronto desaparecieron de mi vista.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- le preguntó Alice en un susurro inaudible, aunque alcancé a escucharla de todas formas.

–No lo sé, está bloqueando su mente.-le respondió mi hermano, realmente molesto conmigo.

–Nosotros tres iremos a casa de Bella.- se miraron un instante y luego se encogieron de hombros. No había tiempo para buscar un coche, llegaríamos más rápido corriendo de todos modos.

–La puerta está cerrada, ¿cómo salió, Bella?- preguntó Alice. –Es imposible abrirla desde dentro, y no creo que ella haya puesto el candado de este modo.- estaba en lo cierto.

–Por ahí- señalé el árbol junto a la ventana de su cuarto. Unas ramas rotas, un pequeño trozo de tela y una pequeña bolsa sobre el césped fueron la prueba.

–Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Edward confuso. Entramos por la ventana abierta.

Bella nunca dejaba la ventana de su alcoba abierta si no estaba en casa; por lo que solo podía haber escapado por ella, ya que le sería imposible cerrarla por fuera.

–No entiendo que pretendes, Rose.- comentó Alice. Eso de no ver mis planes la ponía de mal humor; y el que Edward no escuchara lo que por mi mente pasaba empeoraba todo.

–¿Recuerdan cuando Bella nos habló de sus padres y su tutor el primer día?-les pregunté.

–Fue el día que la conocimos, cuando chocamos con ella en el pasillo.- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos contó?- volví a preguntar mientras leía diferentes papeles que encontraba. Alice y Edward revolvían algunas cajas con documentos, intentando hallar algo útil.

–Que su padre murió cuando ella tenía tres años y su madre cuando tenía once.- respondió Edward de forma vacilante.

–Y luego dijo que vivía con su novio y que él era su tutor...-Alice pareció ver un poco más allá de ese dato. –Pero dijo haberlo conocido cuando tenía doce y porque era profesor suplente en su escuela...eso está mal...- siguió murmurando la duendecilla.

–Exacto.-le dije. –Él es su tutor desde que su madre murió, a los once...ahí fue cuando nos mintió.- ambos me miraron en silencio.

–Mira esto, Rose.- me tendió varios documentos Alice después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

El acta de matrimonio de Charlie y Renée Swan, la de nacimiento de Bella, la de defunción de Charlie y la de Renée...papeles clave para esto.

–Parece que tienes razón.- dijo Edward. –Este papel certifica a Phil como tutor legal de Isabella Swan, es de hace cinco años...-pronunció despacio.

–Cuando ella tenía once...- dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué nos mintió?- preguntaron ambos a la vez, incapaces de creer todavía lo que tenían delante.

–Eso no es todo...- un gruñido escapó de mi pecho al pasar los ojos por el papel que sostenía entre mis manos. Alice me lo arrebató.

–Esto es el acta de matrimonio entre Phil y Renée...hace ocho años.- su boca se abrió y me miró con ojos como platos.

–Él no es solo su tutor...es su padrastro.- dije entre dientes.

–Eso quiere decir...Bella...-Alice murmuraba aún sorprendida.

–Ahora lo entienden...- les dije a ambos; Alice me miraba atónita y Edward se mantenía en silencio con las manos cerradas en puños.

-¿Qué niña de trece años tiene sexo con su padrastro por voluntad propia?- pregunté con amargura.

–Eso no es posible...-murmuró Edward.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, la llamada era del celular de Emmett. Me quedé en silencio todo el tiempo que habló, no era capaz de decir nada, hasta que se cortó.

–Encontraron el coche y las cosas de Bella a un lado de la carretera, pero ella no estaba ahí. Su olor está por todas partes, no pueden hacerlo solos.- nos levantamos del piso.

–Ella escapó hoy.- dijo Alice contrariada.

-¿Por qué no confió en nosotros, en mí?- preguntó Edward.

–No es algo que pudiera hacer. Me sorprende que haya tenido el valor de irse hoy.- le dije y pareció consciente de ello.

–Hay que encontrarla antes que sea muy tarde.-pronto estuvimos con Emmett y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme también estaban ahí. Tomamos caminos diferentes.

Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.


	15. Muñeca

* * *

**Dulce y Violento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Muñeca.**

_Una muñeca de porcelana: desmadejada, vacía y rota; inservible, inútil...una muñeca solamente..._

* * *

Aún no podía creer que todo había sucedido en un instante. Escapé de casa y me despedí de los Cullen, renuncié a todo lo que me importaba al cruzar la puerta de aquella casita en el bosque...Rosalie lo supo antes que me marchara, ella sospechaba...lo sé, pero al final lo consiguió.

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
__Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

_(Lo que alguna vez fue solo oscuridad  
__Con tus alas ven a iluminar, la tristeza olvidar)_

Y ahora...¿cómo supo que yo...? La sangre corrió por la comisura de mis labios, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas infundidas por el pánico. ¡Phil! Su nombre era gritado en mi cabeza miles de veces. ¡Detente! Escuchaba mi voz muy dentro de mí, intentando emerger a la superficie, pero mis labios estaban sellados. No podía hablar ni gritar, no podía hacer nada. Me estaba rompiendo en pedazos de nuevo...Mi corazón latía con fuerza y su eco me hería los oídos, me dolía el pecho...pronto iba a acabar.

–Tu chica fue muy valiente, hermano.- murmuró la voz de otro sujeto. El mismo hombre que había hablado por teléfono en la mañana. –No puedo creer que me haya mentido.- las palabras salieron con total reproche.

–Fuiste un idiota al confiar en ella.- el tono de Phil era de total enfado. Su amigo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos negros resplandecían al verme, me daba asco...sentí sus dedos delinear mis labios y quise poder moverme, pero mis pies estaban atados y mis muñecas envuelta en cinta.

–Es muy hermosa, Phil.- le dijo acariciando mis mejillas empapadas en llanto. –Me alegra que te hayas casado con esa golfa. Obtuviste un buen premio a cambio.- sus palabras bastaron para hacer que me enfureciera. Intenté apartarlo, me arrastré lejos de él, pero no podía hacer mucho.

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
__Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
__Kagami ni utsuta kiseki no yoru  
__Masaku o hazushi hajime ta my soul_

_(Yo vivía siempre atado a una dócil libertad  
Con el frío resplandor de los rayos del sol  
En el espejo, en su reflejo, la noche me hace ver  
La máscara que a mi alma ocultó)_

¿Golfa? Cómo eran capaces de llamarle de ese modo a mi madre. Renée no era una persona completamente madura, tenía un espíritu muy libre, era una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Renunció a muchas cosas por mí, y a otras tantas por ese cerdo machista que me miraba con burla en sus oscuros ojos cegados por el deseo. ¿Por qué Renée fue tan ciega? Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta...siempre fuimos buenas para juzgar a la gente por el brillo en su mirada; los ojos son la puerta al alma, después de todo. ¿Por qué nos equivocamos con él?

–Si, esa fue la razón por la que lo hice, además de su dinero...-ambos rieron de forma estridente, mofándose de nosotras. Aunque era obvio...Phil se casó con mi madre por la inmensa fortuna de la que éramos poseedoras..y para tenerme a mí. No me extrañaría en absoluto que él fuera el causante de la muerte de mamá...

-T-tu l-la m-mataste- tartamudeé entre sollozos, ambos me miraron sonrientes.

-¿Y qué si fue así?- preguntó Phil secando mis lágrimas.

–E-eres u-un c-cerdo- le escupí al rostro y sentí a su amigo golpear mi costado izquierdo. Me quejé.

–Tu eres una pequeña zorra, Isabella.- su aliento golpeaba mi rostro, quería vomitar.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- le interrumpió el otro sujeto. –Sabe demasiado de nuestros negocios y puede...-Phil lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

–Bella va a deja el país pronto, Antonio.- ¿Dejar el país? No es posible, ¿verdad? No sería capaz de...

-No me digas que vas a...-Phil asintió y la sonrisa en el rostro de Antonio se hizo más grande, era inmensa...aterradora, malvada...¡Va a venderme! Ese imbecil y sucio hijo de perra va a venderme como una prostituta más de su repertorio...va a sacarme de aquí para que no hable. Porque si lo hace, ¿quién me va a creer? No tendré pruebas, y en una vida como callejera me será difícil que alguien acepte el abuso sexual de mi padrastro. -¿Crees que funcione? La nena podría abrir la boca y entonces...-comenzó de nuevo el tipo, pero Phil se mantuvo calmado cuando respondió.

–No te preocupes. La enviaremos a algún lugar donde no entiendan sus idiomas. Y aún falta tiempo para eso, unas cuantas horas para probar la calidad serán suficientes para dejarle clara su posición.- el tipo se rió.

–No te atrevas a tocarme.- le dije desafiante cuando me obligó a sentarme sobre mis piernas amarradas. –No te acerques.-repetí con firmeza.

_Kuzure te yuku abe no muko wa  
__Zetsubou mo kibo mo onaji kao suru  
__Mita sare nai kokoro aru nara  
__Tobi tateru shuumatsu no prolongue e_

_(No existe distinción, no es posible encontrar  
__La esperanza y desesperación una misma identidad  
__Y si tu corazón no está satisfecho aún, vamos a volar  
__en la inmensidad hoy y siempre hasta el final)_

-¿Qué harás?- me preguntó riendo. –No puedes escapar, nunca has podido.- ahora lloraba con furia, con impotencia.

–Si nunca he tenido oportunidad, ¿por qué estoy amarrada?- le pregunté con odio y recelo. –Si no tuvieras miedo de que tu vida se vaya al demonio por mi causa, no me tendrías sujeta.- su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

–No tiene nada que ver...-empezaba a titubear.

–Sabes que si hablo todo se va a ir a la basura, ¿verdad? Vas a perder tus negocios y...-me abofeteó con fuerza. –¡Eres un cobarde. No entiendo como puedes llamarte a ti mismo hombre!-le grité; si iba a matarme de todos modos, por lo menos podía darme el lujo de insultarlo.

–Cállate, Bella. No me hagas silenciarte, porque si lo hago será para siempre.- su voz era una amenaza en todo sentido, iba a matarme si su otro plan no funcionaba.

–¿Y qué si no me callo?-pregunté molesta. –Vas a matarme de todas formas...-volví a escupirle a la cara. Me arrojó al suelo violentamente.

–Es tuya, Antonio.- Phil salió del cuarto, dejándome sola con su amigo. Los ojos negros del hombre resplandecían lujuriosos, comencé a temblar al saber que iba a suceder.

–Phil dice que eres perfecta para esto...- sus dedos recorrieron mi rostro de nuevo, soltó la cinta de mis muñecas. –No será divertido si tus manos están atadas.- sus labios recorrieron mi cuello mientras su mano subía por mi muslo. Me alegró haberme puesto falda a pesar de no ser lo más adecuado, pues tuve que maquillar los moretones en las piernas para que los Cullen no lo notaran al despedirme.

_Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
__Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
__Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
__Hontou no jibun e to chikazuku_

_(Este mundo en donde el viento vigila sin cesar  
__¿qué será aquello que debiera proteger?  
__Mi camino es doloroso, desde hace tiempo ya  
__Cada vez conozco a quien realmente soy)_

Un aullido de dolor escapó de sus labios al llegar un poco más arriba en mi muslo, sentí una gota de su sangre caer sobre mi piel, lo aparté con brusquedad y el cayó al otro lado del cuarto con la palma de la mano bañada en ese líquido rojo. Me fulminó con la mirada, pero no se movió.

Mientras él se sacaba la camisa para parar el sangrado yo retiré el cuchillo del escondite y corté la soga de mis pies, me puse de pie y miré todo alrededor. Solo había una ventana y no me sería posible salir antes que volviera Phil.

–Pequeña perra...-murmuró el tipo mirándome con repulsión. Terminó de amarrar la tela de su camisa sobre el corte, el olor a sangre me estaba mareando, pero no iba a fallar ahora. Estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ellos, aunque al principio no pensé que sería necesario.

Sus pasos no vacilaron mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba. Sujetó mi muñeca izquierda con fuerza, clavé la rodilla en su estómago y él se apartó. Lo golpee con fuerza entre las piernas y cayó al suelo, con la cinta sujeté sus pies y manos.

–¡Ph...!-iba a gritar cuando cubrí su boca. Phil no tardaría mucho en venir a ver cuánto se divertía su amigo. Tomé la silla que descansaba en la esquina del cuarto y me subí en ella, abrí la ventana, estábamos en el sótano de algún lugar. Me aferré al marco dispuesta a saltar, pero alguien me jaló por las piernas y me hizo caer de espalda contra el duro suelo de cemento. Phil me miraba sonriente, yo lo miraba incrédula. ¿Cómo no había escuchado la puerta abrirse? Apreté los puños furiosa conmigo misma por ser tan idiota.

–Renée no me mintió cuando dijo que tenías muchas habilidades.- se rió burlonamente. –Pero no son suficientes, cielo.- me obligó a levantarme y capturó mis labios hambrientamente con los suyos, por primera vez en todos esos años, le correspondí el beso.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios a la vez que sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura. Pasé un brazo por su cuello, y él cerró los ojos complacido. Con mi mirada busqué indicios de que Antonio se levantara, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados y no se movía; al parecer no era la única con miedo a la sangre. Mi arma había caído unos metros más adelante, sería fácil tomarlo si Phil me empujaba hacia ese lado, y yo sabía como conseguirlo. Bajé mi mano lentamente, sin dejar de inspeccionar cuidadosamente el rostro de Phil, buscando algún rastro de que me hubiera descubierto. Mis dedos tocaron la navaja que escondía en mi otra pierna y sin dudarlo la tomé.

–No caeré con eso, Bella.- me la arrebató antes que la tuviera por completo en mi poder y me lanzó contra la pared del lado contrario. Golpeé con la espalda en la pared de cemento y caí al suelo. Se acercó a mí en un instante, antes que fuera capaz de ponerme de pie. El filo de la navaja brilló ante mis ojos. -¿Qué planeabas hacer con esto, nena?-preguntó sonriendo. La punta se deslizó por la piel de mi brazo, dejando una línea fina de sangre, mi sangre. Me quejé, pero enredé mis pies con los suyos y lo derribé, la navaja fue a parar lejos de nosotros.

Antes no me había defendido porque tenía miedo, y ahora ya estaba resuelta, iba a librarme de él, aunque ambos tuviéramos que morir para alcanzar esa libertad. Me tomó por los hombros bruscamente y me volvió a empujar contra la pared, sentí una punzada en el hombro al golpearme, tendría que ver a un médico si salí con vida de ahí. Se paró demasiado rápido, lo imité, pero me lanzó al suelo de nuevo.

Sus golpes me dejaban sin aliento, patadas y golpes con puño cerrado; iba a matarme a golpes. El olor a sangre, mi propia sangre, pronto inundó mis sentidos y me vi incapaz de mantenerme consciente. Me estaba perdiendo, pero no iba a rendirme. El filo de la navaja brilló de nuevo en su mano, cuando se arrodilló y lo dirigió hacia mi cuello, me aparté. Un alarido de dolor escapó de mis labios, tenía una pierna rota...

_Kie yuku fake light  
__Umare yuku true light  
__kono te ni..._

_(Y si al desaparecer  
Una luz renacerá  
que ilumina...)_

Se acercó de nuevo, le di una patada a su mano con la otra pierna y me arrastré al cuchillo. Mis dedos lo tomaron por el mango al último segundo, me sentía demasiado débil para seguir despierta. Cuando se lanzó sobre mí una última vez, apunté el arma a su pecho. Su mano se desvió al sentir el filo atravesar su ropa y la navaja se encajó en mi brazo. Pegué un pequeño aullido de dolor cuando sentí el filo desgarrar mi piel y mi cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo, agitado por el esfuerzo; mi mano seguía cerrada sobre el mango del arma.

Un líquido caliente –su sangre- comenzó a extenderse por mi pecho, sus ojos estaban fijos, pero me miraban. Mi arma había ido a dar justo en su corazón, obligándolo a dejar de latir en el mismo instante. Quise apartarme, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Dirigí una última mirada hacia donde se encontraba el amigo de Phil, no parecía estar respirando, y no era a causa de la perdida de sangre. Una herida en la garganta era lo que había acabado con su vida, al parecer Phil pensaba borrarnos del mapa a nosotros dos el mismo día; los únicos testigos de sus sucios negocios.

Sentí mis ojos cerrarse, pero todo estaba bien. Ahora si parecía una muñeca de porcelana rota, como tantas veces me había dicho a mí misma; pero al menos, había dejado de ser el títere de Phil, había podido cortar los hilos con los que me sujetaba, y le había hecho pagar por el daño que nos causó. No importaba si no volvía a abrir los ojos, ahora era libre...y disfrutaría de mi libertad aunque mi alma fuera a parar en el infierno.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Entre tanta oscuridad, por fin brillaba la esperanza. Una pequeña luz iluminó mi camino, como si las puertas del cielo se estuvieran abriendo, pero no era eso. Siete ángeles cruzaron la puerta y me llamaron con voces preocupadas. Pero no eran del otro mundo sus llamados, eran del mismo cuarto donde estaba. Y seguía viva. Los Cullen estaban conmigo...

-Oh, Bella...-sollozó Esme. Sentí mi cuerpo ser movido, hice una mueca por el dolor de la pierna, pero pronto me sentí más calmada.

Abrí los ojos una vez más, los ojos de Edward estaban negros, pero me miraban con cierta alegría. –Te amo, Edward.- mi voz sonaba lejana, tuve miedo que no la escuchara, pero lo hizo, después de todo tiene muy buen oído.

–Te amo, Bella.- susurró a centímetros de mis labios, antes de darme un corto beso.

–Lo siento.- dije de nuevo.

–Tranquila, amor. Todo va a estar bien.-las palabras de Edward bastaban para calmarme. Pero yo sabía que el tiempo se acababa; mi reloj de arena pronto de quedaría vacío.

–Edward, no puedo hacer nada.- escuché la voz de Carlisle demasiado lejana.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? No está tan mal...- Rosalie hablaba demasiado alto, la sentía gritar en mi cabeza.

–Edward...-le llamó Alice.

–No, debe haber otro modo...- lo sentí sollozar, mi corazón se rompió ante esa imagen, aunque no podía verla.

–Hazlo.- dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

–Edward..-le llamó dulcemente Esme.

_Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
__Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
__Toki wa pashita kokoro no mama ni  
__Hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe_

_(Ayúdame a forjar una nueva era hoy  
Vamos juntos a atravesar la terrible oscuridad  
Con este corazón que logró la libertad  
Vamos a volar por la eternidad en la blanca oscuridad.)_

Al mismo tiempo que se inclinó para presionar sus labios fríos contra mi cuello, mis ojos se cerraron completamente y fui incapaz de abrirlos, me sumergí en la inconsciencia, en un pozo del que ya no iba a salir.

Por fin todo había terminado.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, este capítulo fue el más sencillo! No lo puedo creer! Necesité solamente una Coca-Cola de 600 ml para hacerlo xD Ya saben que así funciono... Dudas? Si, me supongo que esa era la respuesta. u.u Voy a ver si acierto algunas:

1. Si! Va a haber un epílogo pequeño, sumamente pequeño...pero va a haber xD  
2. Sip, las chicas somos complicadas. ¿Por qué no peleó desde el inicio, ne? Pero ya saben que cuando estamos asustadas no hacemos nada, fijense en los casos de violencia intrafamiliar que pasan en la TV. La mujeres no se enfrentan a sus agresores hasta el final...  
3. La letra en cursiva es una canción, y la traducción si existe! Como quien dice son dos canciones iguales, pero distintas xD Ok u.u eso no tiene sentido... Es el Opening de D.N.Angel (amantes del anime, su reina les habla xD ne, no es cierto. Para aquellos a los que le guste el anime y no hayan visto D.N.Angel se los recomiendo mucho.) y sellama True Light. Busquenlo en japonés y bajen la traducción, en inglés también se oye hermosa. La primera vez que las oí lloré de la emoción, en especial cn la que está en español xD Son divinas!!  
4. Subo el epílogo el viernes 1 de agosto, osease mañana.


	16. Epílogo

* * *

**Dulce y Violento**

* * *

**Epílogo:**

**Eternidad**

* * *

_La palabra que nos describe perfectamente.  
__Porque estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.  
__Porque te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
__Porque mi corazón es tuyo y el tuyo es mío.  
__Porque te amo y nada podrá cambiar eso._

* * *

Abrí los ojos con deliberada lentitud, era de noche, la escasa luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana me lo confirmó. Una ventana que no era la de mi habitación en Phoenix o en Forks, pero que tampoco era el sótano de aquél lugar donde luché contra mi agresor; no, era la ventana en una habitación donde me había quedado antes, estaba en casa de mis ángeles guardianes. Y no estaba sola.

Sentados sobre el sofá de cuero negro estaban Emmett, con Rosalie en su regazo, Jasper y Alice, todos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, como si durmieran. En unas sillas cercanas estaban Carlisle y Esme, tomados de la mano y con sus cabezas juntas, hablando.

Y a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, se encontraba el ser más perfecto y hermoso del mundo; el chico de mis sueños, Edward.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando recordar todo lo vivido aquel día. Podía verme en el coche, conduciendo a una velocidad desenfrenada mientras intentaba escapar de una Rosalie invisible. Hubiera sido sencillo para ella seguirme y obligarme a hablar de todo, pero no lo hizo; aunque mi mente preocupada me hizo creerlo. Luego estaba ese coche estacionado a un lado de la carretera, un coche que yo conocía muy bien.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo –desde metros atrás- poner el auto en marcha y dejarlo de modo que me bloqueara el paso, si giraba iba a matarme, tuve que frenar de golpe, quedando a escasos centímetros de la reluciente pintura de su nuevo coche. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al tiempo que se bajaban él y otro tipo y se dirigían a mí. Metí la reversa, pero el coche no arrancó.

Entre los dos me sacaron a jalones del auto, metiéndome en el de mi padrastro con extremada violencia. Aunque mientras yo lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, Phil aparcó mi auto. _Esto no puede pasarme_, pensaba mientras lo veía sentarse frente al volante y girar la llave, _no de nuevo. No ahora que todo estaba bien, no cuando pensaba ser feliz...¿por qué? _No pude evitar sollozar de coraje, ambos me miraron divertidos; Phil por el espejo retrovisor, y su amigo a mi lado, sujetando mis manos con cinta.

Aquel sótano me resultaba familiar, como olvidarlo, era la casa abandonada a la que iba de pequeña con algunos amigos. Solíamos retarnos para ver quien era valiente y quien no, pero nunca había podido llegar hasta abajo por miedo...un miedo mucho menos aterrador que el que estaba experimentando mientras ambos sujetos me miraban de forma severa.

Y entre insultos y malos tratos, me vi envuelta en un baño de sangre. Mi cuerpo dolía y mi fuero interno no dejaba de gritarme que ese era le fin de todo, que iba a morir pronto. Pero sabía que iba a morir peleando, que mi alma iba a ser libre para alcanzar el descanso al lado de mis padres, que todo iba a estar bien. Las cuerdas iban a romperse, y mis alas volverían a estar libres, para que pudiera volar a un lugar mucho mejor.

Me dolía todo y me era imposible respirar, mis ojos se cerraban, pero era libre. Los ojos fijos de Phil me contemplaban con odio, a pesar de estar muerto, seguía fastidiando mis últimos minutos en la tierra. Si que era un desgraciado, no me iba a dejar morir tranquila...

La puerta se abrió, trayendo un rayo de luz con él. Siete personas cruzaron la puerta y pronto me vi entre los brazos de Edward, incapaz de decir nada que no fuera cuanto le amo y lo mucho que sentía todo. Luego Carlisle dijo que no podía hacer nada por mí, y yo lo sabía, todo iba a acabar. Rosalie insistía en que todo estaba bien, pero no era verdad. Tenía varios huesos rotos y había perdido mucha sangre, la navaja había atravesado mi hombro, y los golpes no me mantenían en buen estado. Sentía la sangre empapar mi espalda, aunque ellos no eran capaces de ver el charco que comenzaba a formarse.

En el momento que Edward se inclinó para presionar sus labios fríos contra mi cuello, mis ojos se cerraron. Estaba sumida en una inconciencia no tan profunda, pero si lo suficiente para aturdirme. Estaba en un pozo sin fondo del cual no podía escapar, y sabía que pronto todo iba a terminar.

Pero no fue así.

Una pequeña quemazón comenzó a extenderse por mi cuello, intensificándose a cada segundo hasta apoderar mi cuerpo entre sus llamas. Juraría haberme quejado, quizás grité al principio, no podía escuchar ni sentir nada más. Pero pronto me sentí tranquila, como si eso fuera lo que tanto había esperado; el dolor seguía ahí, pero no era nada comparado al que había experimentado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué era ese infierno temporal comparado con el que había vivido tres años de mi adolescencia? Nada.

Unos dedos suaves acariciaron mi mejilla, obligándome a abrir los ojos de nuevo, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron de alegría al verme despierta. Sonreí, sincera y alegre, optimista ante el cambio. Quizás aún no me viera en un espejo, pero me sentía distinta, y seguramente ahora estaba a su altura.

-Bella, amor.- susurró dulcemente y escuché a todos moverse delicadamente en sus lugares. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien, ¿no les he dado muchos problemas?- pregunté mientras me incorporaba en la cama. Los miré a todos, y ellos me sonrieron.

-No, cielo.- respondió Esme. –No te haz quejado.-

-Bella, debemos hablar sobre esto.- dijo Carlisle sentándose en la cama, cerca de Edward y de mí. Los demás también se acercaron. –Estos tres días a habido cambios en ti, porque...-

-¿Tres días?-pregunté incrédula. -¿He estado inconsciente tres días?- ¡vaya! Juraría que el proceso había sido más rápido, creo que he visto muchas películas de vampiros.

-Eso es lo normal.- susurró de nuevo el doctor Cullen. –Bella, hay algo que tu debes saber. Nosotros somos...-

-Vampiros, ya lo sé.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Ahora yo también lo soy, si lo que les preocupaba era como decírmelo no es necesario, estoy enterada de esto desde hace algún tiempo y no veo el problema...-me miraron como si de repente me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?- preguntó Rosalie visiblemente sorprendida.

-Los chicos quileute me lo contaron por mi seguridad el día que fui a la Push.-

-Pero, eso fue hace meses.- repuso Alice en tono alarmado. -¿No te asustaste, nunca pensaste...?-

-No estaba asustada, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?- pregunté molesta.

-A demás de lo obvio...-murmuró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de reproche Edward.

-Bueno, he vivido mucho tiempo asustada de la gente _humana_...-comencé y pronto todos agacharon la mirada. -¿qué podría asustarme de las criaturas...mitológicas? Sin ofender...- se quedaron en silencio. –Si los buenos de la película eran seres despiadados y confiaba en muchos de ellos, ¿por qué no habría de confiar en los "monstruos" de la historia, especialmente cuando se habían portado conmigo mejor que el resto?-

-Oh, Bella- los brazos de Esme me rodearon en un abrazo sobre protector. Aunque ahora era cálido, ya no podía sentir ese frío contacto de siempre. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó preocupada.

-Porque estaba asustada.- respondí aferrándome a su abrazo con desesperación. –Pero ahora todo ha terminado...-

Estuvimos hablando sobre mi nueva vida, o no vida, durante horas. Me explicaron mucho sobre los vampiros, sus reglas y dietas, dijeron que nos mudaríamos pronto, algún lugar en Alaska. Hablaron de pasar un tiempo con el Clan de Denali, unos amigo suyos con la misma dieta. Intentaron hablarme de sus poderes, pero cuando les dije todo lo que sabía no pudieron menos que sonreír complacidos.

Cuando todos se fueron solo quedamos Edward y yo, acostados sobre la cama y con las manos entrelazadas. Todo parecía estar bien, aunque todavía me ponía nerviosa su cercanía.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Tu eres el vampiro que lee mentes, ¿por qué no me lo dices?- me reí ante su cara de pocos amigos. –Pensaba en lo...extraño...que es esto.-

-¿Qué ahora seas una criatura inexistente?- me preguntó entre risas. Fruncí el ceño, molesta.

-No, el que pueda estar contigo.- su expresión se suavizó notablemente. –Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- besó mi frente y mis mejillas.

-Lo sé.- susurró sobre mis labios. –Ahora tu eres mi vida, Bella.- sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso dulce, el primero desde mi renacimiento. El primero de nuestras nuevas vidas.

Y el tiempo comenzó a pasar volando, cuando no se tiene una noción precisa –o importancia en el reloj- las horas se pasan con total libertad. Y el primer año como un miembro de la familia Cullen se fue, trayendo nuevas dudas a mi mente. Aún me faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero mis tiempos como neófita sedienta de sangre había sido los dos primeros meses. El desagrado por la sangre humana seguía presente, por lo que controlar mis instintos no fue tan difícil, aunque mi entrenador fue perfecto en su trabajo.

Edward se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, él fue quien me enseñó a cazar. Me habló de su vida humana –lo poco que recordaba-, por qué Carlisle lo convirtió y los años después de adquirir su nueva vida. Todos me contaron sus historias, aunque ya conocía las de las chicas de forma superficial, ahora pude escuchar los detalles.

Encontré en cada uno la familia que siempre quise, y en Rosalie una fiel confidente, porque ella entendía por lo que había pasado desde la muerte de mamá.

No puedo evitar sonreír bobamente mientras veo la brillante sortija en mi dedo. ¿No lo había mencionado antes? Edward y yo nos casaremos en unos meses. Alice está planeando la boda y Rosalie será mi madrina. Es increíble, aún no lo puedo creer.

El modo en que mi vida pasó de ser un infierno a ser la experiencia más maravillosa, no deja de sorprenderme. Pensé que mi llegada a Forks solo sería un paso más en mi vida, una vida de total oscuridad y dolor; pero no fue así. Desde el momento que abrí los ojos para toparme a esos siete ángeles mirándome con ese color dorado tan cálido, todo cambió.

Los Cullen son las personas más amables que tuve la suerte de conocer. Y jamás podré arrepentirme de haber venido a este pueblo carente de emoción y de calor. Porque aunque en Phoenix siempre brilla el sol, no lo hacía para mí.

Mi revelación ante mi padrastro me dio la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cara ante mi nueva familia. Y he aprendido que todavía hay gente en la que se puede confiar ciegamente, como mi prometido, mis hermanos, mis hermanas y mis padres... Sé que ellos están ahí para mí cuando los necesito, y que todo irá bien.

Controlaré mis instintos perfectamente, y mis ojos serán tan dorados como los suyos. No volveré a agachar la mirada con miedo ni pondré la otra mejilla cuando me golpeen, no permitiré que nadie me humille o dañen a alguien que me importe. La Bella cobarde desapareció cuando la sacaron a jalones de su coche en la carretera. La Bella decidida, la fuerte, la verdadera, es la que se atrevió a pelear contra dos hombres y acabó con la vida del que destruyó la suya.

-Bella.- escuché la aterciopelada voz de Edward llamarme. –¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo...ausente.- preguntó a centímetros de mis labios.

-Solo imaginaba todo lo que nos falta por vivir.- respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

-Toda una eternidad, amor.- sus labios y los míos se juntaron en un suave beso. Un beso lleno de amor. Un amor que iba a durar para siempre. Por toda la eternidad...Porque mi vida estuvo llena de dolor, pero a final de cuentas, acabó feliz.

Dulce y Violento, así fue todo para mí.

Dulce porque pude conocer al ser más perfecto del universo, y una familia que nunca tuve. Violento, por el hombre que me arrebató todo por años.

Pero si no hubiera sido por Phil y su deseo de mudarnos a Forks, yo aún sería presa de ese lado Violento, y jamás hubiera conocido lo Dulce. La vida tiene dos lados, uno que gusta y otro que no.

Dulce y Violento.

Así fue el final de mi vida humana; pero de ahora en adelante, todo será cálido, lleno de vida, color y amor. Porque tengo todo lo que necesito, todo lo que realmente importa, y nadie lo va a cambiar nunca... Tengo mi "felices por siempre". Y este si es eterno.


End file.
